Remember Me
by June Pink Princess
Summary: Hola Amigos ! Esta historia esta basada un poco en HDA y en la pelicula Asylum de David R. Ellis, puede ser que no tenga que ver mucho con HDA pero tiene sus partes [Finnceline]. [personajes: Marceline: Nathalia Ramos- Leah Blake Lively- Finn Burkely Duffield, estos actores son los personaje que usamos en el foro mi amiga y yo] Esta basada en los celos, el amor y la amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Amigos^^! Aqui les traigo mi nueva historia, esta es una historia basada en los celos que puede generar una amistad. Leah es el personaje de mi amiga [Se llama Agus] y yo soy Marceline... Mas adelante va a aparecer Finn, novio o ex-novio de Marcy.

Disfruten la historia!

Remember Me:

Leah's Pov:

En el soleado barrio, los rubios cabellos de la pequeña Leah resaltaban entre la multitud de castaños que jugaban allí a las canicas. Ella corría con ánimo usando su nuevo vestidito color naranja lleno de bolados, totalmente maquillada y con sus sandalias blancas de tacón chino, con el cabello peinado en tirabuzones hasta la cintura aún humedecido por el agua de la ducha y el gel para modelar que daba les volumen a sus peinados especiales.

- ¡No te ensucies Leah, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir al concurso! - Le gritaba su madre preocupada desde la amplia casa de los Lancaster. Al abrir la gran puerta de madera, lo primero que se veía en el estante eran los relucientes trofeos y coronas de concursos de belleza infantil, Leah llevaba puesta una de sus coronas mientras oía los murmuros de las niñas gossip del vecindario, haciendo caso omiso a sus burlas. Hoy se encontraría con su mejor amiga, Marceline.

- ¡Marcyy! - Al ver a su amiga brasileña corrió hacia ella gritando su nombre con esa bella y cantarina voz infantil que tenía hacía 16 años atrás, cuando nadie tenía ni idea de que tan tierna niña se volvería tan agresiva y hostil.

Marcy's Pov:

Era un bonito día hoy estaba soleado y yo (una niña de 7 años) me iba a encontrar con mi mejor amiga de la infancia (que quien diría que un día después de años de no vernos íbamos a estar encerradas en el mismo hospital que ahora era nuestra casa.)  
Yo buscaba una niña con cabellos rubios, un poco más rubios que los míos, hasta la cintura con un vestido. Yo estaba vestida con un solero con flores estampadas, unas converse rosas, dos colitas a los lados y mis infaltables anteojos de marco medio-fino color rojo (en un tiempo yo use)  
-Marcy- escuche a lo lejos y la única que me llamaba así era mi amiga Leah-  
-Leah!- grite emocionada ya que la volvía a ver después de 2 días de puro aburrimiento asiéndome estúpidos estudios en porque yo amaba el fuego y yendo al psicólogo para olvidar todo eso del fuego.  
-Leah ¿cómo estás?-dije feliz- lista ¿para otro día de pura diversión?-

Leah's Pov:

A la Leah actual de 22 le costaba mucho recordar esos días sin sonreír; Cuando aún veía a Barney, jugaba con su lujosa casita de muñecas y asistía a esos concursos de belleza que luego salían en Toddlers&Tiaras o en Little Miss Perfect.

Leah corría con dificultad por sus zapatos pero se creía tan Forrest Gump que aún así iba lo mas rápido que podía sin miedo a caerse de cara, en ese momento su felicidad era mas valiosa que su orgullo y no al revés como lo era ahora.

Se paró en puntitas y abrazó a su amiga sin importarle despeinarse o despeinarla a ella. -¡Si Si Estoy Lista! Pero antes, mira lo que mi hermano me enseñó hoy - Se arrodilló en el piso y tomó una tiza que un niño había dejado olvidada, para escribir el piso en letras desprolijas 'LeA lA tOnTA' ya que aún no había comenzado la escuela, por ende no sabía leer o escribir. Para ella (Y según lo que le había dicho su hermano, quién aún no notaba que el nombre de su hermana menor llevaba H al final) ahí decía 'Lea la Princesa'.

Marceline era un año mayor que ella, por eso Leah la tomaba como un ejemplo a seguir y alguien a quién mostrarle como su aprendizaje avanzaba.

Leah se quedó allí en el piso con una sonrisa deslumbrante viendo a los demás niños correr por allí, hasta que uno que corría pisó fuertemente su mano. - Oh, Lo-Lo Lo Siento Leah, Yo no quería, yo - La pequeña rubia agitó su mano olvidándose de la presencia de Marceline y clavó su vista en el niño, atacándolo con la mirada. - ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para pisarme!? ¿¡Eh!? - Le arrojó una piedra en el ojo al chico aprovechando que su madre no la veía. Tenía un cierto disfrute al ver el dolor ajeno a ella, característica que la clasificaría como una sociópata años después.

Marcy's Pov:

Aun recordaba uno que otro momento de nuestra amistad de niñas inocentes que soñaban con príncipes azules y que algún día llegarían a ser princesa de países que no exista o que eran ecos de azúcar y caramelo o que existía papa Noel y los reyes magos, en ese momento no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer una sociópata, por parte de ella y una pirómana, por parte mía, tampoco pensábamos en que íbamos a matar gente por venganza o por las ganas de matar, que nos iban a encerrar no lo sabíamos ya que ella era una gran concursante en los concursos de 'Little Miss Perfección' u otros y yo una simple chica que tocaba instrumentos en cualquier lugar, no sabíamos porque el destino es "cruel" con algunos. Pero yo aún recordaba en esos momentos en que yo la protegía.  
Vi a mi amiga escribir 'Lea la tonta' eso fue lo que le enseño su hermano ya que ella recién iba a ir a la escuela en un par de meses, yo ya sabía leer y escribir pero ella no yo algunas vece le ayudaba a escribir algo chiquito o le leía un cuento de princesas y príncipes.  
-No Leah ahí dice Lea la tonta y encima sin h en "Lea", mira yo se otro- agarre otra tiza y me puse a escribir "Leah A. Lancaster es la persona más linda y me mejor amiga de la vida. Marceline Martins". De la nada sale un niño y le lastima a Leah la mano eso me hiso descontrolar y enojarme ella lo empezó a mirar con una mirada que si fueran golpes al día siguiente seria su funeral  
-Hey Estúpido mayor que rayos te pasa- grite enojada porque había lastimado a mi amiga rubia  
-Oh Mar-Marceline- tartamudeo ese chico lo conocía perfectamente era uno de mi grado me conocía a mí y a Leah ya que de vez en cuando él nos veía juntas en el salón.  
-Tu quien eres para lastimar a mi amiga Leah-  
-Fue-fue sin-sin querer que-queriendo- estaba muy nervioso claramente éramos 2 chicas que al enojarnos todo iba a "al inodoro" como decía yo ya que no solía usar malas palabras cuando hablaba  
-Si pero ahora mismo le debes una disculpa y nosotras te debemos tres palizas: una primero de ella ,otra mía y la ultima las dos juntas -dije decidida y mire a Leah que tenía ganas de matarlo-tranquila Leah ahora le damos su pelea una que nunca va olvidar- le dije esperando a que el estúpido niño enfrente le pidiera disculpas y si se negaba yo me encargaría de atormentarlo hasta que se gradué o le pida disculpa.

Leah's Pov:

Seguía arrodillada en el piso mientras Marceline escribía, observándola y tratando de imitar los movimientos de su mano, quería aprender a escribir. El enojo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo consumía todo lo que había dentro de ella, había veces que se ponía muy irritable cuando alguien se metía con ella, una de las razones por las que Leah era conocida en el barrio además de por el dinero de su familia era por su repentina violencia cuando alguien le hacía el mas mínimo daño.

Se levantó de manera rápida con un movimiento ágil y le clavó al chico un palo en el brazo. Cuando este se aproximó hacia ella, corrió hacia atrás de Marcy, quién en esos años era mas alta que ella y aferró sus temblorosas manos a su solero floreado. Veía como la sangre brotaba del brazo del niño, de una manera demasiado fija como para una niña de 6, sonreía ante el dolor de una manera cruda y una bonita sonrisa de maldad entre sus hoyuelos y esa blanca carita de ángel.

Marcy también se puso agresiva luego de que el chico quisiera atacar a la pequeña reinita de belleza.

Marcy's Pov

Despues de haberlo lastimado un poco le pidio perdon  
-Leah...-  
-No llámala Mi Reina-interrumpí bruscamente al chico  
-Mi Reina Leah le quiero...-  
-No tienes que decir Mi Reina Leah Lancaster lo lamento tanto por ser un estúpido chico que piso su mano y arruino su manicure, perdóneme-  
-Mi Reina Leah Lancaster lo lamento tanto por ser un estúpido chico que lastimo su mano y arruino su manicure, perdóneme-dijo entre dientes, no estaba feliz que unas niñas lo hayan burlado y pegado y encima enfrente de todos.  
-Mira 2 niñas te dieron tu merecido y una tiene 6 años. Sos un Loser- dijo mi primo, Marshall  
-Escuchen si algo le llega a pasar a mi amiga Leah siendo que la empuje o le digan cosas que la va a herir se meterán conmigo y se van a tener que tragar su estúpido orgullo si quieren terminar como el de allá-dije señalando al pibe que lastimo a Leah-Se los prometo que se van a tragar su orgullo y le pidieran perdón de esa manera-  
Termine de hablar y todos los chicos le tenían miedo a Leah y a mi aunque algunos con su orgullo dijeron que una nenita no les iba a hacer nada-Listo Leah ahora ¿vamos a ver una película? Si quieres la eliges ya que eres la Reina- le dije dándole ánimos para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Leah's Pov:

Leah sonrió de una manera orgullosa como siempre lo hacía ante los halagos forzados, comportamiento bastante extraño para una niña de 6 años. Se acomodó su vestido y se limpió las rodillas para que no se notara que se había arrodillado en el piso, su aspecto debía estar impecable para el concurso, la menor falla o mancha podía quitarle su corona de primer puesto y no soportaba perder, para nada. Acomodó también la hebilla que llevaba cerca de su frente para evitar que algunos cabellos de ahí se despeinaran, debía permanecer totalmente arreglada. - Vayamos a ver el estreno de 101 dálmatas, ya debe estar en algunos cines. - Dijo con entusiasmo dando pequeños saltitos, tenía 2 horas más antes de su presentación para pasar con Marcy, le gustaba mucho pasar esos buenos momentos con ella. Le sonrió a Marshall, el primo de su mejor amiga y le dirigió la mirada. -¿Vienes, Marshall? - Luego de que ambos primos accedieran se dirigió a su casa y le pidió dinero para el cine a su padre, quién se lo dio con gusto a su 'pequeña perfecta'.

2008~

Marcy's Pov

Después de humillar a ese chico, Leah me pregunto si quería ir al cine yo le dije que si, también invito a Marshall, después de que trajéramos algo de plata para palomitas y gaseosas nos fuimos a ver 101 dálmatas.  
1:30 hora más tarde salimos para jugar a la rayuela, Marshall primero no quería pero Leah lo convencimos de jugar después de 10 minutos de juegos, la madre de Leah la llamo  
-Leah hora de irnos-  
vi como Leah se alejaba de mí y de Marshall.  
-Adiós, Leah gana esa corona!- le grite desde lejos, cuando no la vi más decidí que mi primo y yo tendríamos que irnos a casa a practicar con el bajo, ya que mañana teníamos que tocar en un acto sobre todo lo que aprendimos en las lecciones de bajos.  
2008-  
Hoy iba a visitar a Leah, no nos veíamos desde hace ya 4 meses desde que ella se casó con un Marcus, tipo que me da mala espina.  
-Leah soy yo. Marcy, abre la puerta- dije mientras tocaba la puerta de entrada.

Leah's Pov:

Leah había estado todo la maldita mañana planchando y lavando la ropa sucia de Marcus mientras él iba a 'trabajar', ella sabía bien que cuando decía que iría a trabajar significaba que iría a emborracharse y a fumar con las bitches de la otra cuadra, y la frustraba muchísimo el no poder hacer nada al respecto sin acabar con un nuevo moretón. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rosadas mientras planchaba la ropa, sabiendo que estaría atada a una persona horrible por el resto de sus días, por culpa de su mutua avaricia creyendo que si combinaban el dinero de su familia tendrían más dinero para comprar felicidad, solo obtuvieron una relación basada en engaños.

La voz de Marceline tras la puerta la sobresaltó. Tuvo que correr al baño a ponerse esa crema que tapaba sus heridas para que su amiga no lo notara. - ¡Ahora voy, Marcy! - Sujetó su cabello en una cola alta y le abrió con una sonrisa forzada, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla para luego hacerla pasar a la gran casa en la que pasaba un gran tiempo sola curándose las heridas o limpiando, como una Cenicienta versión más gore.

Marcus llegó luego, aún algo ebrio y le pidió a Leah su camisa nueva reclamando que ya debía estar planchada. - No la he acabado de planchar aún, Marcus - Marcus la tomó de la remera y le susurró que tenía que empezar a hacer las cosas más rápido, le empujó y le dio una cachetada. Leah le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Marceline mientras corría a llorar al baño sujetándose la cara con una mano y su esposo se dirigió a la cocina por una cerveza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Marcy's Pov:

Mi amiga me abrió la puerta y yo pase, nos pusimos a hablar un rato sobre nuestras vida yo le conté que tenía un noviazgo con Finn y para mí era el mejor momento de mi vida. Por la puerta entra Marcus, o como yo le decía en Tontus, vi que le pidió a Leah una camisa y aun no estaba planchado, a él no le importo me presencia y le pego a Leah ahí sí que no me agente mas  
-Che estúpido ¿porque le pegas?- grite enojada mientras mi amiga rubia se iba corriendo a llorar  
-Es mi mujer, yo hago lo que quiera con ella y tú paliducha no vas a hacer nada para que yo me detenga- me dijo con desagrado.' Lo mato, lo mato, no contrólate, 1,2,3...' pensaba aunque quería matarlo no podía era el esposo de mi mejor amiga  
-Sos un estúpido, un borracho y drogadicto- le grite y le pegue una cachetada, me fui corriendo con Leah porque ese "animal" era más alto que yo y me podía matar ya que ese día no tenía mi navaja.  
-Leah!... Leah!-grite buscándola por la casa hasta que pase por un baño y escuche un llanto- Leah aquí estas, vamos vas a ver que muy pronto estará encerrado en la cárcel. Te lo prometo- dije para animar a mi amiga. Tontus" se fue de la casa porque según él: yo era una rara que solo quería controlar a mi mejor amiga ya que no tengo muchas (en realidad yo si tengo pero él no lo cree)  
-Cuídate Leah, mañana voy a venir y voy abrir la puerta si este "animal" no me deja entrar. Adiós y cualquier cosa que te haga me llamas que yo sabes con quien vengo -dije y me fui a mi casa habrán sido las 8 o 7. Me quede en mi casa, hasta que decidí dar un paseo para ir a la casa de Finn con Marshall.  
Mi primo y yo caminábamos hasta que se fue a comprar una gaseosa a un Kiosco que estaba una esquina atrás yo me adelante y a quien me tuve que encontrar.  
-Hola hermosura, sabes que sos una linda chica y hoy tienes tu oportunidad para no estar solita yo te hago compañía en la ca...  
-Sos un maldito ,HDP, como la puedes engañar a ella a la mejor persona del mundo...-dije hasta que vi a Marshall acercarse 'hora de poner mis dones de actuación en práctica', me puse a llorar y me rasguñe un poco los brazos y cara-Ayuda!... Marshall, ayúdame, este hombre me lastimo- dije llorando claramente yo en pocas situaciones necesitaba ayuda y eran en raras ocasiones  
-Mar que tienes te hiso algo... Oh HDP, que le has hecho-  
-M-me las-lasto-timo mi-mírame-me-dije tartamudeando, mi primo le pego una buena paliza ese día.  
Al día siguiente:  
-Leah... Ábreme por favor-dije mientras tocaba la puerta muy rápido...

Leah's Pov:

Leah escuchaba atentamente a Marceline mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a los constantes golpes, no le sorprendían ya. Alcanzó a pronunciar un leve 'Ok' a lo que dijo su amiga, con los labios aún temblorosos.

Luego de unos 30 minutos encerrada en el baño haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su marido - Marcus, ¿Puedes ir a comprar jugo de naranja, por favor? - Él se negó a la primera pero luego de insistirle unas varias veces que si se dignaba a comprar jugo le daría más cerveza, Marcus se dirigió al kiosko a unas 6 cuadras de su casa aproximadamente, también cerca de la casa de Marceline. El resto del día le fue normal, aunque debió irse a dormir muy temprano para no tener que ver a los amigos de su marido, estos siempre le soplaban besos o usaban su ropa de cenicero, Leah les detestaba.  
Día siguiente~  
Leah estaba muy enojada, más bien furiosa. Marcus le había dicho que el día anterior en el kiosko, Marceline lo había besado y lo había invitado a su casa, pero él se negó. Al oír la voz de su 'amiga' en la puerta, corrió a abrir y le gritó de manera automática. - ¡Perra! - Por un momento en su vida no le temía al bajo hacha de ella, la furia tapaba al miedo. -¿¡Cómo te atreves a besar a mi esposo y luego hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado!? ¡Y creí que éramos amigas! –

Marcy's Pov:

Llegue a la casa de mi amiga, con Marshall, cuando me abrió me grito Perra  
-Yo que ese que!-grite enojadísima- Yo ni aunque me pagaran un millón de pesos besaría a tu espeso-dije con lágrimas cómo fue posible que me amiga me culpara de algo que no hice  
-Marcy, tranquila- me trataba de calmar mi primo seguramente pensaba porque no estaba Finn acá  
-Te venía a decir algo importante, Leah- dije llorando- y-yo tenía que decirte algo importante... Sin-dije ya no aguantaba las lágrimas  
-Leah-Marshall tomo la palabra- escúchame bien mírala- dijo me primo mostrándole mis lastimaduras- mira lo que le hiso ese bestia, la lastimo y encima la ¡quería violar!- le dijo Marshall  
-E-era de noche y íbamos a ir a ver a Finn, Marshy se fue a comprar gaseosas y de la nada viene tu esposo...- seguí llorando no quería recordar la escena  
-Cálmate, Marce, cálmate- me seguí diciendo mi primo  
-y me acorrala me dice si quería hacerlo con él le dije que no, pero el de la nada me beso... Y me lastimo...- dije no podía mas- y me, y me-  
-Y yo la salve antes de que se desmayara porque no sé lo que le paso-dice Marshall muy triste  
-¿A quién le vas a creer?- dije- A mí, tu amiga desde hace años o a ¿tu esposo? Eh, Leah ¿a quién?- creo que después me desmaye por tener la presión alta o baja.

Leah's Pov:

Arqueó una ceja con desdén al verla pensando que le estaba mintiendo, pero al ver su tortuosa expresión empezó a dudar de lo que le dijo su esposo y considerar lo que decía su amiga.  
- Imposible, no puede ser verdad, dime que es mentira ¡Dime que es mentira, por favor! Mi esposo no pudo haberte hecho eso - Acarició sus heridas con su dedo índice apreciando la sangre, sonrió levemente al saber que ella sintió dolor, Leah adoraba el dolor.

Se llevó la mano a las caderas negando con la cabeza y una expresión de desacuerdo con lo que Marshall decía, rodó los ojos para luego dirigirle una mirada de 'Estás mintiendo'. -No puede ser cierto, el... El me ama, ¡El me ama! ¡Solo a mí! Él no tiene ojos para nadie más... Excepto... No importa. - Pensó en la tal Tara y Jenny, las chicas a la que él llamaba por las noches creyendo que Leah estaba dormida. Marceline perdió el conocimiento de un momento a otro, Leah se sobresaltó y tomó su pulso de manera rápida, era nulo. -¡MARSHALL! ¡LLAMA AL 911! ¡AHORA! –

Marcy's Pov:

Lo último que recuerdo es  
-¡MARSHALL! LLAMA AL 911! ¡AHORA!- dijo Leah y también recuerdo  
-Oh no le pasa otra vez-  
En una parte escuche algo  
-Leah! Mira como la dejó tu animal que llamas esposo y mira como la lastimo-  
Leah hablo pero no escuche bien  
-Tienes que creernos, sino... Si no te prometo que no volves a ver más a Marceline, jamás y te lo doy por asegurado. Iba a responder pero me sentía débil para hablar y después me que dormida.  
Desperté en la camilla de un hospital, vi a Marshall y a Leah al lado mío  
-Marshy...- dije como susurro  
-Leah!- grito mi primo  
-Shhhh! Cállense me duele la cabeza- dije  
-Leah, esta despierta-  
-¿Que me paso? No recuerdo nada-dije me dolía mucho la cabeza para pensar  
-De un momento a otro te desmayaste, pensé que te estaba dando un paro!-  
-Marshy-dije- acércate-  
-¿Qué?- cuando lo tuve cerca le dio zape- Eh porque eso  
-No exageres, no es para tanto.  
-Si lo dice la chica que tuvo un solo pre-infarto hace 2 meses-  
Luego de unas horas me dieron el alta  
-Marcy!-grito Marshall  
-¿Qué?-  
-Nada pensé que no me escuchabas- lo mar con una cara de 'enserio para eso me llamas'  
-¿Leah quieres dar un paseo? Hace mucho que no paseamos juntas-  
-Marceline teléfono- dijo Marshall dándome el teléfono y me aleje para poder hablar en privado con Finn.

Leah's Pov:

- ¡No es un animal, Marshall! ¡Y estoy segura de que no pudo ser el! - Se cruzó de brazos mientras Marshall iba a llamar al número de los médicos de urgencia. Se arrodilló y comenzó a estirarle la cara a Marcy tratando de despertarla de una manera u otra pero sin lograrlo, empezó a moverla intentando hacer que reaccione. - ¡Marcy, Marcy! Quédate conmigo Marce no te vayas, Vamos Marce - Siguió moviéndola hasta que llegó la ambulancia a llevarla.

No pudo ir en la ambulancia por la falta de espacio, tuvo que conducir hasta el hospital para ver a su amiga.

Se quedó en la camilla junto a la Marceline inconsciente leyendo Amanecer hasta que uno de las doctoras la llamó y tuvo que irse unos momentos.

- Marcy, despertaste - Se acercó lentamente y con la voz baja sabiendo que a Marcy le molestarían los ruidos fuertes.

Cuando a Marcy le dieron el alta salieron afuera a conversar, pero tuvo que esperar con Marshall a que ella acabe de hablar.

Esto es todo por hoy, comenten si quiere que siga.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola^^! Bueno aquí la otra parte. Bueno antes de empezar tengo que avisar que esto va a llevar tiempo en finalizarlo y mas en escribirlo. Por que Agus (mi amiga),un amigo (Finn) y yo necesitamos inspiración para escribir, mas que nada mi amiga y como fue escrita en un foro no sabemos cuando volvemos a contestar ya que tenemos que esperar a una persona.

Hanna19 y Poopyy: Me alegro que le encante^^. Lo continuare así que no se preocupen.

Marcy's Pov:

-Sí, Finn... Estoy bien... Claro yo le pregunto... Si hoy voy a ir. Adiós-le decía a Finn por el teléfono, a veces pienso que se preocupa mucho por mí. Tarde 10 minutos en hablar con Finn.  
Llegue con Marshall y Leah  
-Vamos chicos, Marshall dice Finn que hoy vayas a su casa y Leah Finn te invito a vos también a su casa ¿vienes?-  
-Si Marce yo voy a ir-dijo mi primo  
-Leah vas a venir ¿no?-le dije- yo quiero que vengas para conocer a Finn-  
-Mar-Mar vamos a casa- me dijo mi primo-tienes que descansar  
-¡No! Yo quiero ir con Leah un ratito a pasear-  
-Tienes que descansar, Abadeer-dijo Marshy haciendo la vos del doctor  
-Bueno pero Leah si vienes a conocer a Finn anda a mi casa como a las 5:30 ¿sí?- yo espero que ella valla me haría feliz que conociera a Finn-Adiós y espero que vallas-le dije Adiós y me fui con Marshy.

Leah's Pov:

Arqueó una ceja con desdén pensando en el tal 'Señor Finn' mientras oía a Marceline hablarle por teléfono. ¿Que todos habían perdido la cabeza? ¡La chica acaba de salir del hospital y ya la llevan a todos lados! Además de que Leah no tenía intención de conocer al tal Finn, era solo un novio más que Marceline tendría, no había razón para ir a verlo si podían pasar la tarde solas, ¡Maldición!

'Perfecto, nadie se moleste en preguntarme que me pasa, Solo hablen de 'Fiiinn', ese bastardo me está robando a mi mejor amiga ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!' Pensaba la torturada mente de la rubia, sentía plenamente que debía hacer algo para separar a Marceline del tarado de su novio. Ella tenía en claro que los prejuicios eran malos pero se sentía algo celosa, no quería que su mejor amiga pasara más tiempo con su novio que con ella, ¡Era injusto!

- Oh, el tal Finn. Seee Claro, puede que vaya. - En su voz eran obvios los aires de superioridad y desdén, volviendo a arquear una de sus cejas pero esta vez con una sonrisa forzada mientras pensaba en un buen plan.

Saludó con la mano al ver como a su amiga la llevaban cual niña pequeña, soltando un suspiro. - Mejor vete cuidando de tu 'cuñada' Finn... - Dijo en voz baja empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Marcy's Pov:

Mi amiga me dijo que capaz que iba a ir pero yo conocía esa vos con la que me contesto, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con Finn  
-Marcy- me interrumpieron de mis pensamientos  
-¿Qué Marshy?-conteste media enojada  
-Vos crees que Leah vaya-pregunto con algo de miedo  
-Si va a ir, pero trata de no abandonar a Finn- le advertí  
-¿Porque tengo que estar cerca de Finn?-  
-Por qué sos mi primo y a mi recién me dan el alta-mentí yo sabía porque debía estar cerca de Finn pero no le iba a decir.  
Llegue a mi casa y Marshall se quedó para "cuidarme" y de paso molestarme un poco vi la hora 4:30 'no se pasa nunca la hora' pensaba.  
-Mar-Mar... Está sonando tu celo- Marshall me dio mi celular  
-¿Hola?...Si ya estoy en casa... Sí, no, nos. Chau-termine de hablar y mi primo me vio con cara de "¿con quién hablabas?"-Te acuerdas de nuestro primo Kenneth  
-¿Quién?-  
- Kenn... Chico con pelo naranja piel morena...-  
-Si ya me acorde ¿quería venir a visitarnos?-yo le dije que si con la cabeza-Le dijiste no ¿no?-volví a asentir  
-Tocan la puerta voy a ver quién es-fui a la puerta-Finn ¿qué haces aquí? Pasa, pasa-me corrí para que Finn pasara  
-Finn, viejo ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que nosotros íbamos a ir-saludo mi primo.

Finn's Pov:

Cuando Marcy me dijo que se iba a su casa me prepare para ir a visitarla y de paso llevarla a mi casa.  
Llegue y toque la puerta, me atendió Marcy y me pregunto qué hacia ahí  
-¿Que no puedo visitar a mi novia?- pregunte pasando a la casa-Marshall, viejo hace tanto que no te veo, vine a ver a Marcy cuando me dijo que le dieron el alta espere un rato para verla me senté al lado de Marshall y Marcy-¿Listos para ir a mi casa? Marcy dijo que no con la cabeza-¿falta alguien? Marcy asintió con la cabeza-Bueno mientras esperamos, veamos una peli-dije mientras ponía una película.

Leah's Pov:

'Leah, Tarde como siempre' Pensaba mientras secaba su pelo con un toallón amarillo. Entre que durmió su siesta y se bañó se le hicieron las 6:24 sin que se diera cuenta, viéndose obligada a hacer todo rápido.

Se cambio con el primer conjunto simple que logró formar y se fue corriendo con el pelo húmedo en dirección a la casa de Marceline a los apuros.

Abrió la puerta con su llave de la casa de su mejor amiga, entrando como si fuera su casa –Si, Si, lo sé, Tarde otra vez - Solo era joven y creía que estaba en su época de haragana pero no sabía que esa vageza le duraría toda la vida.

- Y tu erees...? - Miró al rubio junto a Marceline. Sus ojos azules observaban al chico detenidamente, examinándolo con la mirada. Se acomodó el cabello para dirigirse a Marceline con la vista y una sonrisa, haciendo como que el chico y Marshall no estaba allí. -¿Vamos? Quiero conocer a tu novio –

Marcy's Pov:

Escuche que alguien entraba a mi casa  
-¡Leah, hola!-Leah entro y me saludo, vi como miraba a Finn, me pregunto quién era el chico, Finn, que tenía al lado.  
-Leah, él es Finn, mi novio. Finn, ella es Leah, mi mejor amiga- los presente a cada uno  
-Hola Leah ¿vámonos?-pregunto mi primo  
-Alto primero déjame cambiarme-  
-Enserio, Marceline ¿no te pudiste cambiar antes?- me pregunto mi primo  
-La verdad que si pero era una sorpresa lo que me iba a poner- salí del living rápido para cambiarme me puse un vestido color amarillo con unos tacones chicos con estampado floreado.  
-Ya estoy lista, ya nos podemos ir- dije agarrando a mi novio y a mi amiga de la mano.  
-Finn ¿y Jake?-  
-¿Jake?-pregunto mi primo  
-Ah... Ya me acorde donde está, ya no importa. Marshall Jake es nuestro perrito.-  
-A ok. Llegamos a tu casa Finn-  
-Es verdad, entremos-dije abriendo la puerta (yo tenía una copia de sus llaves)  
Me senté en el sillón con mi amiga mientras que Marshall y Finn hacían fuego para el asado.

Leah's Pov:

No era de su agrado estar junto al tal Finn, simplemente no le gustaba la cercanía a su potencial ladrón de la atención de Marceline.

Cuando habían salido le soltó la mano a su mejor amiga para aproximarse a Marshall y susurrarle al oído. - Marsh, ¿Me harías un favor? - Aunque la respuesta fuera un no ella de todas formas le pediría su favor, siempre conseguía lo que quería. - ¿Te agrada Finn? - Volvió a susurrarle. Su manipulación acabaría si él quería a Finn pero podría aumentar si sentía algo por ella, aunque Leah tachara la idea como Imposible.

Volvió hacia Marcy y se sujetó de su brazo. - ¡Marcyy! ¿Te he dicho alguna vez en todos estos años de amistad que te quiero más que a CUALQUIER persona en este mundo? - Recalcó el cualquier, apartando con la mano a Finn de Marceline cuando este quería acercarse para hablarle.

- Te quiero mucho mucho, mucho - Le dio un abrazo enorme para luego impulsarla hacia adelante, dejando a Finn y Marshall detrás.

Fue la última entrar, no quería entrar. Sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados mientras examinaba visualmente la casa. - ¿Que comeremos? –

Marcy's Pov:

Todo el camino a la casa de mi novio fue raro, Leah a cada rato me decía que me quería y llamaba mi atención cuando iba a hablar con Finn 'Genial no le puedo hablar a mi propio novio' me decía a mí misma.  
Llegamos a la casa de Finn y me senté.  
-Jake quien es lindo perrito? Tú, si, si eres vos mi lindo perrito.- había venido a saludarme Jake, el perro de Finn y mío. Leah me pregunto qué vamos a comer.  
-Asado, vamos a comer asado con unas ensaladas que preparare- le decía a mi compañera rubia, de la nada viene Marshall.  
-Leah...-  
-Ay! Marshall no me asustes- le decía a mi primo  
-Leah, Si y no-  
-¿Si y no? Que están planeando-  
-Nada Marcy- me decía mi primo yo sospechaba que iba a pasar algo  
-Bueno ahí vengo... Voy a preguntarle algo a Finn-salí corriendo para que no me atraparan.  
-Finn ven aquí- cuando lo tuve cerca lo bese- esto es porque no pudimos hablar ahí vengo-  
Entre a la casa.  
-Marshy, Finn te necesita ahorita y Leah por que no salís un rato al patio así me ayudas con las ensaladas- me fui a la heladera a buscar todo mientras que Marshall se iba.

Finn's Pov:

Entramos a mi casa y yo me fui a fuera para hacer asado 'Esa rubia me quiere quitar a mi novia, pero no se lo permitiré' pensaba mientras ponía la carne.  
Marshall se fue y me dejo solo iba a ver a Marce pero estaba con esa rubia que me caía algo mal, pero si a mi novia le caía bien entonces a mi también.  
Me llamaron cuando me di vuelta, me encontré con Marcy medio segundo después me beso y me dijo que me beso por que no pudimos hablar, luego volvió a dentro y salió Marshall.  
-Marshall, me pasas la bolsa de carbón- Marshall asintió y me la dio-Gracias y como esta Ashley- vi a Marshall más feliz que nunca-se casaron?- Marshall me dijo que no con la cabeza.  
-Rompí con ella y ahora estoy con... Florencia-  
-que raro que mi hermana este con vos... Pensé que estaba con Gumball o Kenneth-  
-No ella decía que Gumball era demasiado viejo y Kenneth le daba miedo-  
-Me alegro de estén juntos-.

Nos pasamos 30 minutos hablando cuando vi a Marceline traer las cosas para la ensalada.  
-Déjame que te ayude mi amor- agarre las cosas y la puse en la mesa me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla creo que ella se sonrojo.

Leah's Pov:

Leah volvió a arquear la ceja cuando su amiga mencionó lo que iban a comer. - Marceline, ¿Cuantas veces debo mencionarte que solo Como comida inglesa? - A los 18 fue en cuando su ego estaba en su etapa más alta, resignándose solo a comer lo que ella deseaba. Resopló y se volteó de manera rápida decidida a sentarse en un sillón todo el mediodía, pero algo la hiso voltear de manera repentina con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Perfecto. Sabía que no me fallarías, Marsh. - Se acomodó el cabello como una diva con su sonrisa victoriosa pero algo la asustó de repente, una lengua en su pierna. - ¡ALEJATE DE MI, ANIMAL ADEFECIO! - Le dio una patada no muy fuerte al bulldog y se alejó bruscamente, gritando en seco para pararse en el sillón como si hubiera visto una cucaracha. - ¡Un perro! ¡Qué horror! - Leah prefería plenamente a los gatos como su pequeña Amy, era calmada y bonita, no como ese perro "Jake".

Vio que el novio de Marceline le llevaba la ensalada para ayudarla, Leah corrió para sacarle la ensalada y ponerla en la mesa ella. - También quiero ayudar - Volteó rápido para pegarle a Finn con su cabello.

- Marsh - Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Marshall como llamado - Tengo una idea. Sígueme - Se dirigió a la cocina, sabiendo que nadie oiría sus planes allí excepto Marshall.

Marcy's Pov:

`Que tonta que soy ella solo come comida inglesa´ pasar la mayoría del tiempo en Argentina me hizo olvidar algunas costumbres de mi amiga.  
-Descuida Leah te puedo preparar lo que vos quieras- `que suerte que fui a clase de cocina´ pensaba.  
Vi como Finn ponía las verduras de la ensalada en la mesa, entonces viene mi amiga y se las quita.  
-Hoy están todos muy amables- dije en vos alta para que todos me escucharan, no podía pedirle nada a Finn sin que Leah me interrumpiera o le sacara las cosas de la mano ya media enojada, vi como mi primo seguía a mi amiga a la sala `Que estarán tramando esos 2´ me preguntaba, decidí seguirlos para ver que hacían a mis espaldas.  
-Ya estoy aquí Leah, dime cual es el plan- dijo mi primo `de que plan estarán hablando´ iba a seguir escuchando hasta que Jake empezó a ladrar (medio bajo) tuve que salir corriendo de ahí para que no me vieran.  
-Mal perro estaba a punto de averiguar algo importante...- retaba a Jake pero él me miro con esa cara de inocencia que no me resistí- No Jake todo es mi culpa por no prestarte atención. Seguro que tienes hambre, ve a comer- dije mientras le daba algunas croquetas. `Bien veré lo que planean más tarde.´

Finn's Pov:

Entre a la sala y vi que la rubia pateo a mi perrito.  
-Che que rayos le haces a Jake- dije empujando a la amiga de mi novia - no ves que es muy chico lo pudiste quebrar-esta vez grite muy enojado.  
Salí de ahí rápido llevándome a Jake.  
Seguí haciendo el asado, para no tener que pelearme con Marcy 'Si la chica me sigue molestando voy a decirle a Marcy'.  
-¡Marcy! Leah me molesta y le pego a Jake- me sentí un nene chiquito al decir eso.  
Vi como Marshall seguía a Leah 'Mmm que pasara entre ellos dos... Seguro que nada, bueno a seguir haciendo el asado'

Leah's Pov:

Leah se llevó una mano a la cadera y miró a Finn con expresión desafiante - Esa era mi intención, pero parece que tu perro estúpido tiene huesos fuertes – El novio de su mejor amiga la empujó y ella le correspondió con una patada en la rodilla y unos cuantos insultos. Le dio un último golpe en la cabeza para dirigirse a la cocina aún con sus aires de superioridad y hostilidad a causa de la reciente pelea – Bueno Marsh, esto es lo que haremos; Luego del almuerzo yo me ocuparé en llevarme a Marceline de el patio donde están preparando la comida y la llevaré a la calle en un 'paseo' solo para alejarla de ti y de su noviete bastardo. Tú, te quedas solo con él y puedes golpearlo cuantas veces quieras para obligarlo a cortar con Marcy y hacerle daño. Ella llorará, y nosotros la consolaremos como héroes mientras que el quedará como el villano de la historia, jamás lo veremos otra vez por el bien de Marce. ¿Sí? – Se alejó de la cocina con una sonrisa victoriosa, tarareando en voz baja 'El último tren a Londres', su canción favorita del momento, yendo al patio a molestar unas veces más a Finn.

Mientras el estaba de espaldas haciendo el asado, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro con otra sonrisa desafiante, aguardando que empiece nuevamente la pelea. – Eso se ve asqueroso, ¿Nadie te dijo nunca que deberías aprender algo de cocina si quieres cocinarle a tu novia? Te recomiendo que apagues el fuego y arrojes todo esto al retrete. Aprende a preparar ensalada por lo menos y te recomiendo que seas más 'amable' conmigo, Marceline te dejaría por mí en cualquier momento – Río de manera leve para arrojar una de las carnes en la parrilla al piso - Te hice un favor – Se alejó tarareando.

Marcy's Pov:

'Que dia tan raro' pensaba una y otra vez, Finn vino a mí a quejarse por Leah como un nene pequeño 'parece tener 12 en vez de 19' pensaba mientras lo escuchaba.  
-Si Finn voy a hablar con ella y... Jake ¿dónde está?- sentí una lengua en mi pierna- Jake que asco, no me chupes el pie- rete al pobre perro a la vez le acaricie la patita.  
Vi que Leah se acercaba a Finn escuche que charlaban o eso parecía hasta que Leah tiro la carne al piso, cuando se fue me acerque a Finn.  
-¿Por qué Leah tiro la carne? Bueno no importa si te critico por tu comida, yo sé que cocinas bien además dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a vos- le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en un ratito, Dick, voy a hacer la comida-  
Luego de comer Leah me llevo a dar un paseo.  
-Marshall-  
Cuando vi a Leah llevarse a Marcy era hora de poner en practica nuestro plan.  
-Así que Finn ¿qué pretendes con mi primita?- le dije enojado- ¿Como la pudiste embazar? Tiene solo 19 años... Ni siquiera están comprometidos- le pegue en espalda con un palo- Sabes que si la tocabas te iba a hacer daño... Ahora si te quieres salvar vas a romper con ella si te resistís Moris tú decides Vida pero sin ella o Muerte pero también sin ella- le volví a pegar.

Que pasara con Finn? Que pensara Marceline de su primo? Que ara Leah la próxima? Bueno lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo de Remember Me.

Comenten si les gusta.


	3. Chapter 3

No me aguanto mas así que aquí tienen un adelanto del próximo capitulo.

Finn's Pov:

Leah me tiro la carne que tenia en la parilla... Capaz que tenia razón capaz que cocinaba mal, viene Marcy al lado mio  
-Ya se que no le tengo que hacer caso... Pero capas que tenga razón - Marce me dio un beso en la mejilla- Esta bien Martins, te veo luego- termine de cocinar y llame a todos para comer- Chicos a comer- me senté al lado de Marcy antes que Leah y Marshall.  
Luego de comer se Leah se llevo a Marcy a pasear,cuando Marshall se puso a hablar conmigo me amenazo.  
-Pero que... Marcy no esta embarazada aunque esta un poco gordita pero imposible ella no puede estar embarazada... Yo se que nunca lo hicimos... A menos que me estuviera engañándome, pero imposible paso todas las tardes con ella. Marshall me pego y bueno cada pelea empieza a piñas. Escuche a alguien a abrir la puerta, era Leah.  
-Ohh tu metas también rubia estúpida- dije enojado.

Leah's Pov:

- Hey Marce, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el vecindario? Quiero caminar – Leah llevó a a su mejor amiga a dar un paseo por la cuadra solo para alejarla de donde estaban Marshall y Finn, disfrutando en su mente por lo fáciles que le acababan de resultarle las cosas, no le había sido necesario manipular a nadie ni mentir demasiado, Solo tuvo que decirle a Marshall que su tan querida prima estaba embarazada de Finn para hacerlo ver como un enemigo ante Marsh, y lograr que este explotara con agresión.

Mientras Marce aún estaba afuera, ella entró sin que la viera su mejor amiga para ir corriendo hacia el patio trasero. Entró como toda una diva acomodando su cabello y caminando como en pasarela al presenciar la escena de violencia, pero cuando Finn tuvo las agallas de llamarla 'Rubia estúpida' su calma por el disfrute simplemente se esfumó de su ser. – Date-Por-Muerto – Resaltó cada palabra con los labios y una voz agresiva, antes de acercarse lentamente a Finn – Marshy, sostenlo de manos – Se dirigió a Marshall con una sonrisa mas falsa que una moneda de cartón, pero luego su expresión se tornó completamente fría e inexpresiva.

Le dio una cachetada fuerte a Finn dejando su rostro en un tono rojizo – Esta va por insultarme – Lo golpeó de nuevo – Esta va por ser tan hijo de puta desde que te conocí – Y por último volvió a darle otra cachetada, pero esta vez con una sonrisa sarcástica – Y esta va simplemente por que me molesta que aún respires – Se volvió a llevar la mano a la cadera sin borrar su sonrisa, ahora estaba satisfecha – ¿Cortarás con Marcy? ¿O prefieres que esto acabe de la mala manera? – Levantó su mano como advertencia de que podría volver a golpearlo, pero mas fuerte y también le mostró sus uñas fuertes, largas y afiladas. – Tu decides, Finn... -

Marcy's Pov:

El paseo fue raro me sentí que me dolía el corazón y que tenia miedo de Marshy... Miedo no lo sentía desde que estaba con Finn  
-Le...ah- llame a mi amiga como no contestaba medí la vuelta.  
-¡Me dejo sola!-grite enojada fui corriendo a la casa de Finn  
-¡Finn!- cuando llegue al patio- pero que le están haciendo- fui al lado de Finn a interponerme o recibir los golpes.  
-Marcy ¡no!- grito Marshall- Tu bebe lo vas a perder- '¿mi bebe?' pensé.  
-De que me estas hablando estúpido... Nunca estuve embarazada y ademas tengo 19 no pienso ser una mama joven-  
-Pero tu tienes un bebe ¿No?-  
-Idiota que parte de nunca estuve embarazada y que tengo 19 y no pienso ser mama joven no has de entender- había veces que mi primo podría ser un gran estúpido-Ya dejen de golpear a Finn- grite y me interpuse recibí un gran golpe de parte de mi primo que me hizo escupir sangre-Marshall, Ay duele-  
-Eso te pasa por estúpida boluda y entrometida- no podía creer que mi primo me dijo eso, después de que Finn pudiera salir de esos golpes de mi "amiga" y Mashall. Finn me aparto de ellos.  
-No, no puedes ser pero ¿porque? Sabes que quedate...- sali corriendo no quería ver a nadie mas es mas me iba a suicidar así no lo veía mas.  
-Leah, Marshy vayámonos de esta casa y sabes que me llevo a Jake- grite y me fui azotando la puerta, no me importaba si ellos no venían a atrás mio, solo quería salir, comprar un boleto de avión e irme otra vez a Brasil, no quería volver a ver jamas a se gran estúpido.  
-Marshall-  
-Buena elección, mi querido Finn- dije-Adiós me voy con mi linda e inocente prima- salí atrás de Marcy a dirección a la casa de ella- Marcy espérame .. Vamos Leah hay que consolarla- dije y perseguí a mi querida primita.

Les mostraría todo el capitulo pero es que no lo quiero publicar todo hoy, si no van a tener que esperar mucho para los otros.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui tienen otro capitulo

Finn's Pov:

Leah me tiro la carne que tenia en la parilla... Capaz que tenia razón capaz que cocinaba mal, viene Marcy al lado mio  
-Ya se que no le tengo que hacer caso... Pero capas que tenga razón - Marce me dio un beso en la mejilla- Esta bien Martins, te veo luego- termine de cocinar y llame a todos para comer- Chicos a comer- me senté al lado de Marcy antes que Leah y Marshall.  
Luego de comer se Leah se llevo a Marcy a pasear,cuando Marshall se puso a hablar conmigo me amenazo.  
-Pero que... Marcy no esta embarazada aunque esta un poco gordita pero imposible ella no puede estar embarazada... Yo se que nunca lo hicimos... A menos que me estuviera engañándome, pero imposible paso todas las tardes con ella. Marshall me pego y bueno cada pelea empieza a piñas. Escuche a alguien a abrir la puerta, era Leah.  
-Ohh tu metas también rubia estúpida- dije enojado.

Leah's Pov:

- Hey Marce, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el vecindario? Quiero caminar – Leah llevó a a su mejor amiga a dar un paseo por la cuadra solo para alejarla de donde estaban Marshall y Finn, disfrutando en su mente por lo fáciles que le acababan de resultarle las cosas, no le había sido necesario manipular a nadie ni mentir demasiado, Solo tuvo que decirle a Marshall que su tan querida prima estaba embarazada de Finn para hacerlo ver como un enemigo ante Marsh, y lograr que este explotara con agresión.

Mientras Marce aún estaba afuera, ella entró sin que la viera su mejor amiga para ir corriendo hacia el patio trasero. Entró como toda una diva acomodando su cabello y caminando como en pasarela al presenciar la escena de violencia, pero cuando Finn tuvo las agallas de llamarla 'Rubia estúpida' su calma por el disfrute simplemente se esfumó de su ser. – Date-Por-Muerto – Resaltó cada palabra con los labios y una voz agresiva, antes de acercarse lentamente a Finn – Marshy, sostenlo de manos – Se dirigió a Marshall con una sonrisa mas falsa que una moneda de cartón, pero luego su expresión se tornó completamente fría e inexpresiva.

Le dio una cachetada fuerte a Finn dejando su rostro en un tono rojizo – Esta va por insultarme – Lo golpeó de nuevo – Esta va por ser tan hijo de puta desde que te conocí – Y por último volvió a darle otra cachetada, pero esta vez con una sonrisa sarcástica – Y esta va simplemente por que me molesta que aún respires – Se volvió a llevar la mano a la cadera sin borrar su sonrisa, ahora estaba satisfecha – ¿Cortarás con Marcy? ¿O prefieres que esto acabe de la mala manera? – Levantó su mano como advertencia de que podría volver a golpearlo, pero mas fuerte y también le mostró sus uñas fuertes, largas y afiladas. – Tu decides, Finn... -

Marcy's Pov:

El paseo fue raro me sentí que me dolía el corazón y que tenia miedo de Marshy... Miedo no lo sentía desde que estaba con Finn  
-Le...ah- llame a mi amiga como no contestaba medí la vuelta.  
-¡Me dejo sola!-grite enojada fui corriendo a la casa de Finn  
-¡Finn!- cuando llegue al patio- pero que le están haciendo- fui al lado de Finn a interponerme o recibir los golpes.  
-Marcy ¡no!- grito Marshall- Tu bebe lo vas a perder- '¿mi bebe?' pensé.  
-De que me estas hablando estúpido... Nunca estuve embarazada y ademas tengo 19 no pienso ser una mama joven-  
-Pero tu tienes un bebe ¿No?-  
-Idiota que parte de nunca estuve embarazada y que tengo 19 y no pienso ser mama joven no has de entender- había veces que mi primo podría ser un gran estúpido-Ya dejen de golpear a Finn- grite y me interpuse recibí un gran golpe de parte de mi primo que me hizo escupir sangre-Marshall, Ay duele-  
-Eso te pasa por estúpida boluda y entrometida- no podía creer que mi primo me dijo eso, después de que Finn pudiera salir de esos golpes de mi "amiga" y Mashall. Finn me aparto de ellos.  
-No, no puedes ser pero ¿porque? Sabes que quedate...- sali corriendo no quería ver a nadie mas es mas me iba a suicidar así no lo veía mas.  
-Leah, Marshy vayámonos de esta casa y sabes que me llevo a Jake- grite y me fui azotando la puerta, no me importaba si ellos no venían a atrás mio, solo quería salir, comprar un boleto de avión e irme otra vez a Brasil, no quería volver a ver jamas a se gran estúpido.  
-Marshall-  
-Buena elección, mi querido Finn- dije-Adiós me voy con mi linda e inocente prima- salí atrás de Marcy a dirección a la casa de ella- Marcy espérame .. Vamos Leah hay que consolarla- dije y perseguí a mi querida primita.

Finn's Pov:

Cuando termino la pelea, separe a Marcy de los otros.  
-Marcy, lo siento pero tenemos que romper- dije triste Marcy salio y se puso a llorar, me dolió mucho yo la amaba hasta en unos años la iba a hacer ni esposa... Pero por culpa de no querer dejarla sola y deprimida por mi muerte tuve que romper mi relación.  
Se fue y me dejo solo, realmente solo porque mi ex-novia se llevo a Jake.  
-Prometo que cuando encuentre otra vez a Marcy la voy a volver enamorar- dije en vos alta antes de que Marshall se fuera.  
Que are con mi vida, Marcy la única que estuvo conmigo cuando Cindy no me amaba y cuando rompí con Estela ella estaba, me di cuenta tarde que la amaba, bueno en realidad fue hace 2 años que estamos de novios y tuve que romper por la culpa de su primo y su amiga ,celosa.

Leah's Pov:

Mientras Marceline se alejaba, le gritó de manera casi automática a Finn para empeorar mas la situación y hacer que la 'parejita no tan feliz' se sintiera peor, dándoles mejores puestos a Marshall y a ella cuando la consolaran. – ¿Porqué tuviste que engañarla, Finn? – Exclamó la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a Marce para abrazarla fuerte con una plena expresión de melancolía y unas lagrimas de actriz – Ay Marce, Lo lamento Tanto– Marcó cada palabra como si quisiera consolarla con todas sus ganas y todo lo que hacía fuera sincero, por suerte ella no sabía que media parte de esto era solo un plan lleno de engaños y mentiras. – Finn te ha engañado taaaaantas veces mientras no lo veías, yo lo ví todo amiga – La volvió abrazar simulando sentir su dolor y llorar junto a ella.

Marcy's Pov:

Escuche el grito de mi amiga y cuando volvio me dijo que Finn me engañaba  
-Imposible Le-Leah yo dor...mia en su casa to-todo el tiempo o el-el venia a la mi-mia.- traba de calmarme para hablar- so-solo no se quien le-le dijo a Marshall de-de que y-yo estaba embarazada de Fi-Finn- no podía nombrarlo sin que me pusiera a llorar- Sabes que me voy a...-  
-No prima no te suicides-  
-No , estúpido, me voy otra vez a Brazil- estaba decidida no iba a suicidarme no queria acabar con mi vida por un chico, no me iba a ir a mi pais. Fui a mi casa y prepare las maletas tenia todo nuevo, celular nuevo, ropa nueva, etc.  
-Marshall-  
Todo fue acorde al plan lo único que no teníamos en nuestros pensamientos de Marcy se fuera a Brazil, tratare de hacerla razonar de que su vida esta en Argentina no en Brasil, yo no quería que se fuera la tuve conmigo durante... Ni Siquiera me acurdo cuando vino la primera vez a Argentina.  
-Marcy no te vayas, quédate conmigo... Si quieres nos vamos lejos de Finn, vayamos a Mendoza...-  
-No!- fue un error haberlo nombrado ahora Marcy se sentia mas deprimida que antes  
-Esta bien... Creo que nadie te hara cambiar de opinion- me senti destrozado por dentro me queria disculpar con ella... No tuve que haber interrumpido en su vida ahora siento que soy un pesimo primo

Finn's Pov:

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que rompí con Marceline, escuche mi celu y lo atendí  
-Hola Fi-  
-Hermano estas bien-  
-¿Por que preguntas?-  
-Me entere por Violeta que rompiste con Marceline-  
-No digas ese nombre, me duele escucharlo... Florencia no te enojes pero no estoy de humos para hablar. Adios- corte rapido sin que ella pudiera saludarme 'estúpida Violeta ya a hecho publico lo de mi relación pensaba una y otra vez. A cada rato me llegaban mensajes de personas que eran de la universidad que me decían 'sos un gran boludo por romper con ella ahora yo la tendré como novia' o 'Joder, pibe, ahora que tu novia esta sola sera mía en TODO' y marcaban todo.  
Sali a "correr" iba a tomar mi vida anterior ser un delincuente otra vez nadie me iba a detener como la ultima vez.  
Pase toda la tarde practicando con las espadas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esa noche iba a ser una nueva persona que mataba solo por diversión.

Leah's Pov:

Le dió un beso a Marceline en la cabeza mientras parte de su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué no se sentía mal por haberle hecho algo tan malo a su mejor amiga, esa falta de remordimiento sería una de las características que la diagnosticarían como sociópata unos años después.

- Tranquila Marcy, todo estará bien. No es necesario volver a Brasil, estoy segura - Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de falsa confianza. Desvió su vista tratando de simular que el mundo no se le estaba por caer encima, ¡Marceline quería irse! El maquillaje se le empezaba a correr por el agua que caía de sus ojos, mezclándose con las lagrimas verdaderas que lentamente iban apareciendo. - ¡M-Marcy no puedes irte! - Se secó las lagrimas y tomó a Marceline del brazo, apretándola con toda la fuerza que podía usar.

Aclaró su voz y se acomodó el cabello, soltándo un poco el brazo de su amiga aunque sin dejar de sujetarla. - Marceline... Me quedan solo unos pocos días en Argentina, y no los quiero pasar sola. Este país no es mi favorito por varias razones, pero me va a ser mucho peor el estar aquí sola. - Nadie hablaba inglés, nadie comía comida inglesa, la gente por la calle cantaba 'cumbia' en lugar de cantar cosas decentes como lo que se canta en Rochester. A decir verdad, Argentina le resultaba un lugar horrible, solo iba allí por Marceline, por ninguna otra razón.

Trató de despejar su mente para evadir tanta presión, pensó en hacer algo divertido. ¿Primera idea en su cabeza? Aprovechar que Finn estaba mal para darle el golpe final y 'destruírlo'.

- Heeey Jude, Heeey Jude - Cantaba en voz alta mientras entraba al patio, acercándose al torturado chico. - Hey Jude - Le dijo aproximándose a el con una sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada. Le susurró la palabra Soltero y le tocó la frente con un dedo. - Me imagino lo felices que estarán los de la universidad al oír que ahora Marcy está soltera - Sonrió de manera burlona.

Marcy's Pov:

-Esta bien Leah me quedare unos días mas en Argentina, pero luego me iré a Brasil - sonó mi celular eran mensajes de chicos que estaban en la universidad conmigo, los mensajes decían siempre lo mismo "quieres ser mi novia?" y que respondía yo? "Déjame de joder" o "no gracias no quiero estar con un estúpido".  
Me pase la mitad de la tarde empacando todo solo me falta darle a Finn el perro.  
-Pri ¿estas bien?-  
-No Marshall... Ademas que pregunta es esa-  
-No se, hay veces que tienes razón de que soy algo estúpido-  
-Si lo se- había veces que mi primo me sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba en las peores situaciones.  
-¿Jugas con fuego?- 'que pregunta es esa' pensé  
-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-  
-Me entere que eres piromana- (N/A: Si ni yo misma se porque puse esto)  
-Shhh... No se lo digas a nadie, ya van 2 meses que no uso el fuego-  
- Esta bien, no le dire a nadie- luego de hablar con mi primo me fui a la casa de Finn, lo vi en el patio entrenando 'que lindo que se ve' estaba pensando mientras entraba despacio y sin hacer ruido.  
-Holis Finn- dije feliz e hice como si no hubiera pasado nada hoy en la tarde, vi a mi amiga al lado de el cuando lo termine de saludar-¿Leah que haces aqui?- pregunte mientras entraba a Jake.

Finn's Pov:

Vino Leah a molestarme 'como jode esta chica' me decía todo el todo el tiempo, la verdad que yo no le prestaba nada de atención solo seguía con mi entrenamiento. Pasaban los minutos y Leah no se iba.  
-Solo por curiosidad ¿Cuando te vas de Argentina?- le pregunte a la rubia ya tenia ganas de que se fuera y me dejara en paz. Descanso unos minutos y voy a haber que hay de nuevo en el blog de Violeta, aunque me moleste de lo que puso de mi relacion con Mar-Mar es bueno saber que hay de nuevo "Gran chisme: MARCY SE VA A BRASIL OTRA VEZ"  
-¡¿Qué?!- grite no podía creer Marceline se iba a ir otra vez a su pais.  
Escuche unos ladridos pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que alguien me saludo  
-¡Marcy!- grite y salí corriendo para abrazarla-Marcy no me dejes solo quédate conmigo- no podía estar un segundo sin ella -Empecemos desde cero, yo no quería romper con vos... Me obligaron ella y tu primo- dije mientras señalaba a la amiga de Marcy- y antes de que te quejes me iban a matar si no terminaba mi relación con vos y yo no te quería dejar deprimida por mi muerte- si ella no me creía no me importaba, por lo menos le habría dicho la verdad.

Leah's Pov:

Le arrojaba piedras y cosas a Finn mientras el entrenaba solo para molestarlo, le resultaba algo tan entretenido que podría seguir haciéndolo toda la tarde, se sentía tan plena cada vez que sus planes salían bien que nada podría llegar a molestarla por el resto del día. - Soltero Soltero Tero Tero Tero Soltero Soltero - Lo burlaba con una voz cantarina, simplemente cantando la palabra soltero muchas veces seguidas en su cara.  
Algo interrumpió el cantito de Leah, un ¿¡Qué!? la hiso sobresaltarse de la nada - ¿Quee? Solo te llamaba soltero, no era razón para asustarse - Ladeó la cabeza confundida hasta que logró ver algo de un blog en el celular de Finn. Arqueó una ceja mirando al EXnovio de su amiga y sonrió de manera acusadora - ¿Que leíste? - Comenzó a trenzarse su larga cabellera rubia hasta que Marceline y el perro ese entraron por la puerta. - Oh perfecto, ese perro idiota ha vuelto - Suspiró para luego cruzarse de brazos con expresión aburrida. Se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de Marceline y el abrazo de Finn a ella, debía inventarse algo para que Marceline no lo perdonara ¡Y rápido!. Se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar, acomodándose la ropa - Marcyyy... ¡Tu novio me ha violado! - Hablaba entre lagrimas y voz quebrada con tristeza, totalmente falsas. Se acercó a Marceline en busca de un abrazo, acomodándose el corpiño y el pantalón, con la cara empapada de lagrimas.

Marcy's Pov:

Cuando entre Finn me abrazo como si no hubiera mañana, mientras me abrazaba Leah grito y dijo que la había violado, yo no sabia si creerle o no pero luego me acorde de que yo los estuve viendo durante unos minutos.  
-Leah no se si te diste cuenta pero llevo unos 5 minutos acá parada y viéndolos si te hubiera violado yo abría entrado rápido y le hubiera pegado y te sabes defender- trate de calmarme la verdad que con lo que me dijo mi amiga me había enojado un poco, luego de eso Finn me hablo tan rápido que tarde unos minutos en contestar-Haber si eh entendido... Dices que me primo y Leah te pegaron a tal punto de casi matarte y antes de que yo entrara te dijeron que tenias que romper nuestra relación sino te mataban y vos no querías que yo sufra por tu muerte- bien había entendido la mitad de las cosas que dije estaba muy confundida- Leah no es así si hubiera tenido un problema contigo me lo pudo haber dicho- dije mirando a Leah mientras le secaba sus lagrimas- Leah ¿eso hiciste? La verdad que no me voy a enojar ni nada pero ¿porque? Entiendo si fue mi primo... ¡Espera! !¡¿Mi primo te obligo?!- seguro que todo el plan fue de mi primo el ya me había dicho que no le caía bien Finn, pero yo nunca le tome importancia- Dime si fue mi primo que te juro que lo quemo- ya esta estaba furiosa por la culpa del Maldito Marshall - si lo hiso el lo voy a odiar con toda mi alma- dije semi tranquila.

Finn's Pov:

Que buena actriz que era la amiga de Marcy se puso en el piso y grito que yo la viole  
-Yo no te viole nada estas desde quien sabe cuantos minutos tirándome piedras- le dije mientras miraba a Marcy a los ojos y me grababa en mi cabeza su bella imagen, capas que después de esto si se iba a ir a Brazil y yo no la podre ver mas. Marcy me "defendió" bueno la verdad dijo que nos estaba mirando desde hace 5 minutos y la verdad que suele ser una gran espia.  
-Marcy no te vallas de Argentina, quédate conmigo o nos podemos ir los 2 juntos a Rio de Janeiro- iba a hacer todo lo posible por no separarme de ella- Ya se que no se hablar portugués pero me puedes enseñar y sabes que aprendo rapido- la seguía mirando a los ojos ella sabia que lo decía de verdad. La escuchaba decir que iba a ¿quemar a su primo?  
-¿Quemar a tu primo? Martins eso no es normal en vos, nunca decís eso- '¿Que le estara pasando?' me preguntaba, la seguí escuchando capas que tenia razon seguro que todo fue culpa de su primo.

Leah's Pov:

La mente de Leah comenzó a escurrirse lentamente de ideas, quedando completamente en blanco hasta que Marceline mencionó lo de Marshall, volviendo a iluminar la creativa mente de la rubia. Volvió a su estado 'melancólico' ante Marcy e ignoró completamente a Finn, como si el no estuviera junto a ellas. - ¡Ay Marcy! ¡Marshall me ha obligado a mentir! El creó todo un plan en contra de tu novio y me dijo que me mataría si no mentía por el. ¡Ay Marcy, Marcy! ¡Ayudame, Porfavor! - Se secó las lagrimas de cocodrilo mas falsas que las penas de Hitler y cuando Marcy se dirigió a buscar a su primo, ella se volteó hacia Finn, asegurándose de que su mejor amiga ya no estuviera en la habitación. - ¿Creiste que ibas a ganarme? - Levantó mas piedras del piso y comenzó a arrojarselas a Finn en el pecho -Defiéndete, Defiéndete, Defiéndete - Habló con una especie de cantito con voz burlona y una sonrisa de suficiencia, Ella sabía que el chico no iba a atacarla.

- Y después te haces llamar hombre... Niñita - Pronunció en voz baja pero audible, volteando en busca de Marceline o Marshall, calculando mentalmente cual sería su próxima movida para acabar de matar a 'Finnceline'.

Recordó a una chica chismosa que solía poner cosas sobre los demás en su blog... Era ¿Violeta? Si, ¡Violeta! Leah tenía aún su número guardado en la larga lista de contactos en su celular. Tomó el celular de su bolso y se puso a buscar el número, lo encontró y luego presionó el botón verde de 'Llamar' - ¿Violeta? Soy Leah, íbamos juntas a la clase de biología y de Cálculos Exáctos... Bueno, necesito que me hagas un 'Pequeño Gran Favor', ¿Podrías? -

Marcy's Pov:

Cuando escuche el nombre Marshall me enoje como nunca.  
-Maldito Marshall ¿como me pudo hacer esto?...Finn-iba a decirle algo pero me habia dado cuenta de que ya habia salido de la casa de él-Te lo dire despues- caminé o corri hasta mi casa.-Marshall Lee Abadeer- yo siempre cuando tenia que decirle algo le decia todo su nombre excepto su primer apellido- Por que arruinas toda mi vida-  
-Yo no te arruine nada, primita-  
-No me llames primita ni nada... Crei que eras me primo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sos un celoso como siempre-  
-¿Pero de que me hablas?-  
-No te hagas en inbecil... Tú querias matar a Leah y a Finn solo para que yo sea la unica que te ame-  
-Eso es mentira, Ceresita-  
-Sabés que aunque me digas Ceresita no cambias nada... Crei que me querias, que eras mi primo pero me equivoque que eres como los otros 2 novios que tuve, eran celosos y hacian lo que sea para separame de la sociedad-  
-No Ceresita no es verdad Leah, Leah ella fue, esa rubia de porqueria me obligo-  
-En primera ella no es 'una rubia de porqueria' ella es mi amiga y no puedes hablar así de Leah enfrente mío. Y en segunda, no te creo a vos, yo le creo a ella-  
-Pero, pero soy tú unica familia, estupida yo te ayude en todo-  
-Listo Marshall, no hablemos mas del tema, adios- Salí llorando, iba a ir a la casa de Finn para poder hablar-Finn, Leah necesito su ayuda- pase por alto lo de Leah pegandole a Finn-Oh, Leah estas ayudando a Finn a entrenar, pero ¿porqué le dices niñita?... No importa- me pare al lado de Finn, él se acerco mas saliendo de su 'entrenamiento'-Finn te perdono, siempre estaras perdonado- vi que Leah se iba a hablar por telefono con ¿Violeta? '¿Qué querra con esa chismosa?' pensaba mientras miraba a Finn '¿Cómo era el nombre con que nos llamaban?... Ah era Finnceline, Finnceline hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba o lo pensaba'  
-Marshal-  
-Maldicion esa rubia se esta apoderando de la mente de mi Ceresita- decia en voz alta mientras Marce se iba a otro lugar-Debo hacer un plan para que se olvide lo que paso...Ya sé ¿dónde deje mi celular? ¡Ah! Acá esta- dije marcando un numero de telefono-¿Hola? Kenneth ¿como estas 'hermano'? Necesito tu ayuda para hacer un plan para que Ceresita me vuelva a quere... ¿Venis mañana? Excelente, nos vemos mañana. Adiosito- Listo ahora solo faltaba hacer un plan para que Marcy me vuelva a queres y listo seremos primos otra vez.

Es todo por hoy... Pero antes un pequeño adelanto:

Finn's Pov:

Marcy salio corriendo muy rápido, seguí con mi entrenamiento mientras Leah decía que la atacara y de que yo era una niñita.  
-Leah, sabes que no te ataco porque sos una mujer- pare para decirle y volví a entrenar, al cabo de 30 minutos Marcy volvió... Encima ¡ me perdono!.  
-Marcy... Gracias por perdonarme- le dí un abrazo- te juro que nunca mas va a pasar esto otra vez- le decía a MI Marcy una y otra vez.  
-Creo que perdiste Leah, Marcy me perdono- dije bien bajito para que solo Leah, me escuchara. Vi que Leah llamaba a alguien '¿A quien le estará hablando?' me preguntaba 'Ya me parezco a Violeta haciéndome esa pregunta' me reo por lo que pensaba.  
-Violeta-  
-¿Hola?- pregunte cuando atendí mi teléfono-¿Leah Lancaster? No lo puede creer si claro que te hago un favor... Está bien dime cual es... ¿Separar a Finn de Marcy? Por su puesto que te ayudo todo con tal de quitar a Marcy de mi camino para enamorar a MI Finn, claro que te ayudo solo dime que hacer y lo hago- luego de hablar unos minutos con Leah, cortamos 'Ahora solo falta que Marceline se salga de mi camino y listo tendré como novio a Finn' pensaba e imaginaba todo lo que haríamos Finn y yo cuando seamos novios.

Leah's Pov:

Frunció el seño cuando Finn le dijo que no la atacaría por ser mujer. Retomó su sonrisa sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos, arrojándole otra piedra - ¿Y la igualdad de género? Me degradas por ser mujer. Aunque el hecho de ser mujer no me impide afirmar que soy MUCHO mejor que tu, Y creo que los dos lo sabemos... Finna – Leah sabía que a el iba a molestarle que comenzara a hacer burlas con su nombre, a todos les molestaba eso. Cruzó los brazos orgullosa de tener un nombre prácticamente 'Inburlable'. – Finna La Niñita, Finna la niñita – Comenzó a cantar con un tono burlón y continuó arrojándole piedras, esperando a que el se defendiera y así poder atacarlo.

Marcy llegó en ese momento y abrazó a su 'novio', Perdonándolo. Leah se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿¡Que demonios le pasaba a Marceline!? Se llevó una mano a la cadera y cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el comentario de Finn. – Yo JAMÁS pierdo – Le susurró con una voz cortante y una mirada de desprecio.

Cuando llamó a Violeta, la voz chillona de esta le hiso alejar un poco el celular de sus oídos, pero la escuchó te todos modos. – Violeta, siempre tan dulce como te recordaba – Sonrió falsamente. Hicieron un pequeño plan por teléfono y luego cortaron. '¿SU Finn? Sinceramente, ¿¡Que es lo que le ven!?' No llegaba a comprender porqué media secundaria se encontraba a los pies de Finn, ¿Qué ella era la única que no estaba perdidamente enamorada de el? ¡Por Dios!

Se volteó hacia Finn, esperando a que Violeta llegara. – Jaque Mate – Le dijo en voz baja con una expresión que ya no podía esperar a que la pelea comenzara. Le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando completamente a Marceline por casi echar a perder todo el plan que ella había ideado.

Mientras se iba a la cocina notó que en su celular aún tenía el número de 'Kenneth ' en su agenda de contactos. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era el y porqué solo el y 'Ryan ' tenían corazones en sus nombres de contactos. Ryan y Kenneth eran los chicos que le gustaban a Leah en ese momento, Prácticamente estaban en su mira, Kenneth sobre todo. Aunque había un pequeño problema con el... Kenneth era un Abadeer, Primo de Marceline y Marshall. Según las reglas que había aprendido en la preparatoria, salir con un familiar de tu BFF suele acabar en desastre, por lo que el estaba 'prohibido' para ella, aunque eso no cambiaba sus ganas de querer volver a verlo.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza, pero sus pensamientos amorosos se cortaron cuando el cachorro de bulldog volvió a acercarse a ella. Se sacó uno de sus tacones y se lo mostró al perro. – Si no te alejas de mi, pequeña bolsa de pulgas, vas a acabar con esto clavado en la cara. – Se volvió a poner su zapato y le pisó, a propósito, una de las patas a Jake. Cuando el perro dio un pequeño gritito de dolor, algo en si misma la impulsó a sonreír. Ocasionar dolor en otras personas (O Animales en este caso) la hacía sentir bien, la alegraba. No entendía porqué, pero solo se dejaba llevar por esa extraña satisfacción,volviendo a pisarle la pata al animal pero esta vez mas fuerte, llamando la atención de sus dueños.

Bien... Que creen que pasara? Comenten lo que piense que puede pasar y si les gusta tambien comenten^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn's Pov:

Marcy salio corriendo muy rápido, seguí con mi entrenamiento mientras Leah decía que la atacara y de que yo era una niñita.  
-Leah, sabes que no te ataco porque sos una mujer- pare para decirle y volví a entrenar, al cabo de 30 minutos Marcy volvió... Encima ¡ me perdono!.  
-Marcy... Gracias por perdonarme- le dí un abrazo- te juro que nunca mas va a pasar esto otra vez- le decía a MI Marcy una y otra vez.  
-Creo que perdiste Leah, Marcy me perdono- dije bien bajito para que solo Leah, me escuchara. Vi que Leah llamaba a alguien '¿A quien le estará hablando?' me preguntaba 'Ya me parezco a Violeta haciéndome esa pregunta' me reo por lo que pensaba.  
-Violeta-  
-¿Hola?- pregunte cuando atendí mi teléfono-¿Leah Lancaster? No lo puede creer si claro que te hago un favor... Está bien dime cual es... ¿Separar a Finn de Marcy? Por su puesto que te ayudo todo con tal de quitar a Marcy de mi camino para enamorar a MI Finn, claro que te ayudo solo dime que hacer y lo hago- luego de hablar unos minutos con Leah, cortamos 'Ahora solo falta que Marceline se salga de mi camino y listo tendré como novio a Finn' pensaba e imaginaba todo lo que haríamos Finn y yo cuando seamos novios.

Leah's Pov:

Frunció el seño cuando Finn le dijo que no la atacaría por ser mujer. Retomó su sonrisa sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos, arrojándole otra piedra - ¿Y la igualdad de género? Me degradas por ser mujer. Aunque el hecho de ser mujer no me impide afirmar que soy MUCHO mejor que tu, Y creo que los dos lo sabemos... Finna – Leah sabía que a el iba a molestarle que comenzara a hacer burlas con su nombre, a todos les molestaba eso. Cruzó los brazos orgullosa de tener un nombre prácticamente 'Inburlable'. – Finna La Niñita, Finna la niñita – Comenzó a cantar con un tono burlón y continuó arrojándole piedras, esperando a que el se defendiera y así poder atacarlo.

Marcy llegó en ese momento y abrazó a su 'novio', Perdonándolo. Leah se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿¡Que demonios le pasaba a Marceline!? Se llevó una mano a la cadera y cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el comentario de Finn. – Yo JAMÁS pierdo – Le susurró con una voz cortante y una mirada de desprecio.

Cuando llamó a Violeta, la voz chillona de esta le hiso alejar un poco el celular de sus oídos, pero la escuchó te todos modos. – Violeta, siempre tan dulce como te recordaba – Sonrió falsamente. Hicieron un pequeño plan por teléfono y luego cortaron. '¿SU Finn? Sinceramente, ¿¡Que es lo que le ven!?' No llegaba a comprender porqué media secundaria se encontraba a los pies de Finn, ¿Qué ella era la única que no estaba perdidamente enamorada de el? ¡Por Dios!

Se volteó hacia Finn, esperando a que Violeta llegara. – Jaque Mate – Le dijo en voz baja con una expresión que ya no podía esperar a que la pelea comenzara. Le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando completamente a Marceline por casi echar a perder todo el plan que ella había ideado.

Mientras se iba a la cocina notó que en su celular aún tenía el número de 'Kenneth ' en su agenda de contactos. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era el y porqué solo el y 'Ryan ' tenían corazones en sus nombres de contactos. Ryan y Kenneth eran los chicos que le gustaban a Leah en ese momento, Prácticamente estaban en su mira, Kenneth sobre todo. Aunque había un pequeño problema con el... Kenneth era un Abadeer, Primo de Marceline y Marshall. Según las reglas que había aprendido en la preparatoria, salir con un familiar de tu BFF suele acabar en desastre, por lo que el estaba 'prohibido' para ella, aunque eso no cambiaba sus ganas de querer volver a verlo.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza, pero sus pensamientos amorosos se cortaron cuando el cachorro de bulldog volvió a acercarse a ella. Se sacó uno de sus tacones y se lo mostró al perro. – Si no te alejas de mi, pequeña bolsa de pulgas, vas a acabar con esto clavado en la cara. – Se volvió a poner su zapato y le pisó, a propósito, una de las patas a Jake. Cuando el perro dio un pequeño gritito de dolor, algo en si misma la impulsó a sonreír. Ocasionar dolor en otras personas (O Animales en este caso) la hacía sentir bien, la alegraba. No entendía porqué, pero solo se dejaba llevar por esa extraña satisfacción,volviendo a pisarle la pata al animal pero esta vez mas fuerte, llamando la atención de sus dueños.

Marcy's Pov:

Bien ya esta casi todo, lo unico que me falta es...' estaba pensando tranquilamente hasta que alguien entro a la casa de Finn.  
-¡Marcyyy! Prima ¿Cómo estas?-  
-¡Kenn! Hola, estoy feliz y vos ¿cómo estas?- dije yendo al lado de 'Kenn' para abrazarlo.  
-Bien, prima, bien-  
-Me alegro mucho... Ven Kenn te presentare a alguien que seguro no te olvidaste de quien es-  
-¿Quien es?...-  
-Tú solo ven conmigo- rodeé los ojos y le agarre la mano y lo lleve a la cocina-¡Leah! ¿Estas acá?...-me puse a buscar con la mirada a Leah-Oh, Leah ahí estas...Mira quien vino, es Kenn!-  
-Pri, baja la voz un poco... Hola Leah- dijo mi primo yendo a darle un beso en ¿la mano? Si en la mano cuando queria se comportaba como todo un caballero.  
-Bien chicos...- depronto escuche un grito de dolor por parte de Jake- Oh Jake ¿qué te hicieron? Ven Marcy te va a curar... Se quedan solos por unos 10 minutos, ahí vengo- lleve a upa a Jake como si fuera un bebé, sali afuera para encontrarme con Finn y ¿Violeta? '¿Porqué todo el mundo debe venir ahora?' me preguntaba mientras iba al lado de Finn, yo sabia por que habia venido Violeta.  
-Finn... Jake se lastimo la patita... Me ayudas a curarlo- dije olvidando que estaba Violeta enfrente mío.  
-Hola Marcelina- escuche a Violeta saludarme con desagrado.  
-Hola Vi- le dí una sonrisa forzada, ahora no queria ver a nadie solo queria estar con Finn, Leah y Kenneth pero no todo el mundo tiene que venir solo para molestar. Luego de curar a Jake me fui a la cocina.  
-Kenn, Leah ¿porque no vamos a pasear un rato?- pregunte lo unico que queria hacer era alejarme de la tonta de Violeta.  
-¿Leah estas aquí?-  
-Qué hace esa chismosa acá- pregunto bien bajito Kenneth.  
-Ni idea- le respondi.  
-Bien Leah ya llegue ¿que hacemos primero?-pregunto ella  
-Qué te parece si te vas de la casa de MI novio-  
-Lo siento Martins-'porque todo el mundo debe usar mi apellido para hablarme'- pero segun alguien Vos y él rompieron... Él no es tuyo y vos no sos de él-  
-Tienes razón- dije muy, muy pero muy bajito.  
-Está bien Cerecita...- me estaba hablando, bajito, mi primo pero yo lo interrumpí.  
-No me llames así, Kennie-  
-Y tú no me llames Kennie enfrente de nadie-Kenn me retó.  
-Está bien... ¿Vienen al paseo?-  
-Si yo si, hace mucho que no hablamos pri... Y ¿Marshall?-  
-No digas su nombre enfrente de mí, digamos que ya no se considera parte de mi familia y no voy a dar explicaciones- dije enojada-¿Vienes Leah?- pregunte a mi amiga yo sabia que ahora tenia que estar con ella todo el tiempo que pueda, ya que en una semana se iba a ir y quien sabe hasta cuando no la veria.

Finn's Pov:

Empuje a Leah cuando me dijo que era una niñita.  
-Te pegaria pero no quiero tener problemas con Marcy- mientras me tiraba piedras Marcy llego, Leah se fue a la cocina para hacer algo, seguro que iba a molestar a Jake y no me equivoque a los 5 minutos escuche a Jake gritar estaba a punto de ir cuando llego Kenneth, el "primo" de Marceline.  
-Kenneth viejo ¿Cómo estas?- salude a Kenneth, medio algo de celos cuando Marcy lo abrazo 'Pensar que si no hubiera pasado nada seguiriamos siendo novios' pensaba mientras veia a Marcu llevarse a Kenn a la cocina.  
-Hola 'Amorcito'- escuche una voz chillona' yo sabia quien era la unica que me llamaba asi era Violeta.  
-Hola Violeta...-  
-Finn eh venido para curar tu corazón- me decia mientras corria para abrazarme con un rápido movimiento me corri y ella se callo al piso.  
-No, Violeta- dije enojado, de pronto ví que la puerta se abria y salia Marceline con Jake en los brazos.  
-Marcy... ¿Qué le paso?- cuando me dijo que se lastimo iba a ir a la cocina para gritarle a Leah, cuando terminamos de curar a Jake Marcy se fue para la cocina seguida por Violeta, para ver que tramaban los segui antes de que Violeta entrara la escuche decir: 'Ahora Finn seras solo MIO'.  
-Genial esta loca quiere ser mi novia- odiaba que la mitad del grupo de chicas de la universidad me coqueteara enfrente de Marceline pero esta vez no iba a dejar que una simple chica con el pelo negro y vestida de Violeta me separara de Marceline.  
Cuando entre en la cocina escuche a Violeta diciendo que Marcy no era mia y yo no era de ella, por una parte tenia razón ni si quiera estabamos casados pero eso no me importaba yo siempre crei que Marceline era mia siendo o no mi novia.  
-Marceline y ¿no me vas a invitar a mi al paseo?-  
-Viste Finn esta Perra solo quiere estar con su primo y su mejor amiga... Mira te dejo solo para estar con su primo y ¿quien sabe? Capas que buscar otro novio-  
-¡Ah! Violeta eres una pesada que parte de que nunca te voy a querer no entiendes-  
-La parte de porque quieres a esa paliducha morocha cuando puedes tener a esta hermosora- dijo señalandose a ella misma.  
-Ya basta me canse... Fuera de mi casa, ya te vas de aquí- exclame enojado.  
-No me voy nada me quedo aquí porque se me da la gana, ademas Leah me invito- dijo ella.  
-Está bien quedate pero me llevo a Marcy y a su primo- dije agarrando a Marceline de la mano y a Kenneth empujandolo para que caminara.  
-¿Y Leah?- pregunto Kenneth  
-No escuchaste a la chismosa Leah la invito asi que su paseo va a tener que ser despues de que ellas 2 hablen mientras nosotros hacemos otra cosa-  
-¿Quieres luchar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Finn?- me pregunto Kenneth mientras saliamos a fuera.  
-Si, dale peleemos- dije mientras me preparaba para atacar.

Leah's Pov:

Bastó con que Kenneth abriera la puerta para que a la sociópata se le iluminara completamente el rostro. Apretó fuerte su celular con una mano, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que ella no veía a Kenneth? Parecía que habían pasado años ya. Apenas vió a Kenn se sacó su anillo de compromiso y lo guardó en un bolsillo, con una sonrisa triunfante y lo dejó besar su mano.

Su primer impulso fue darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ignoró momentáneamente la presencia de Violeta y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus bucles mientras Marceline y Kenneth se saludaban, parecía que no se habían visto desde hace un buen tiempo. – Que bonito es verte otra vez, Kenn – Mientras Marcy curaba a su perro de las pisadas de Leah, está decidió tratar de entablar una pequeña conversación con el primo de su amiga, Tratando de ocultar el leve nerviosismo que tenía de que Violeta la delatara y se volviera a frustrar su plan.

Marcy regresó luego de unos minutos con la propuesta de ir a dar un paseo, aunque la astuta rubia notó que su amiga no había incluido a Finn ni a Violeta en el plan del paseo. Deletreó con sus labios la palara 'Aleluya!' sin emitir sonido alguno. – Ay No Ay no Ay no Ay no – Comenzó a quejarse en voz baja cuando Violeta preguntó si ella estaba allí. Empezó a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás, queriendo ser tragada por la tierra en ese mismo instante.

Trató de cambiar de tema cuando Marceline llamó 'Kennie' a su primo. Le dirigió una sonrisa algo burlona a Kenneth. – ¿Kennie? – Acomodó unos mechones de su cabello detrás de sus oídos y clavó la vista en Violeta, escondiéndose lentamente tras Kenn para que la chismosa creyera que ella no se encontraba allí. Se mantuvo algo preocupada hasta que Marcy volvió a mencionar lo del paseo, eso fue como una perfecta salvación para ese momento – Voy, Marcy – Sonrió. Con la coartada de irse podía dejar solos a Finn y a su amante, Llegar antes que Kenn y Marcy y poder afirmar que ellos dos ahora eran Finnleta o Viofinn, que los había visto besarse y que ahora iban a ser plan era directamente terminar de romperle el corazón a su amiga con un martillo, pero si era necesario para alejarla del idiota de Finn, Leah lo haría.

Comenzó a hacerle señas de 'No' a Marceline cuando Finn mencionó que el también quería ir, Pero por suerte Violeta volvió a tratar de 'ligar' con el a su manera extraña y peculiar. Cuando creía que la chismosa sería su total salvación, esta metió la pata bien profundo diciendo que Leah la había invitado. – Maldición, Violeta – Se llevó una mano a la cara, frustrada.

Miró a Finn con desprecio cuando este empujó a Kenneth. – Tarado – Se cruzó de brazos. Se quedó unos minutos pensando, en unirse al paseo por la fuerza y dejar sola a Violeta o Quedarse allí y discutir... Lo que eligió fue obvio, Ganar por la fuerza. Fue hacia afuera con pasos rápidos hasta abrir la puerta y ver a Finn en posición de ataque. Al no haber oído lo de 'Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo' Malinterpretó que todo se había salido de control y que el rubio tenía planeado atacarlos a todos, comenzando con Kenneth. Saltó rápidamente sobre Finn y se aferró a su cabello con todas sus fuerzas, dándole patadas en el estómago y arañándolo con una mano, mientras le tiraba del cabello con la otra. – ¿Ibas a atacar a Marcy? – Sonrió con firmeza, de nuevo sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma al infringirle dolor, Ansiosa por que la sangre comenzara a brotar de donde se encontraban los arañazos.

Marcy's Pov:

-Ehhh... Finn yo quería pasar tiempo con...- trataba de decir algo para no lastimar a Finn y iba a seguir hablando pero algo no iba bien- A quien llamas Perra?-  
-A vos, Perra-  
-Perra sera tu madre- dije mientras Finn me llevaba a afuera- Van a pelear?- pregunte en voz alta.  
-Si Marcy- me respondió mi primo.  
-Ok... Tengan cuidado no se lastimen chicos- decía mientras me sentaba, lo que no esperaba es que Leah saliera de la nada y atacara a Finn.  
-No Leah, no lo ataques no están haciendo nada... Solo iban a practicar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- dije tratando de separar a Leah de Finn.  
-Leah, no, te vas a lastimar- dijo mi primo ayudando me a separa a Leah de Finn, cuando pudimos separarlos, le explicamos todo a Leah.  
-Leah solo ibamos a practicar no era para que te pongas así, mira si te lastimabas te juro que no me lo perdonaría- dijo mi primo 'Esto me huele a que aquí hay amor' pensaba cuando veía a Kenneth sonreirle a Leah de una manera tierna y eso era muy raro de el.

Finn's Pov:

Estaba apunto de practicar con Kenneth cuando alguienme agarra los pelos.  
-Leah sueltame- dije tratando de sacarme a Leah de encima- No le voy hacer nada a nadie, solo bajate-cuando Leah se bajon de mi, me sente al lado de Marceline- Marcy no te parece algo raro que Kenn sonria asi- dije en voz bajita solo para que ella me escuchara.  
-Leah donde estas?-  
-Maldicion Violeta aun no se fue- dije enojado.  
-No mi amor nunca me ire, estoy aqui para olvides a esa Zorra-  
-Ya deja de decirle asi Violeta... Por dios nunca vas entender de que no te quiero-  
-Nunca voy a entender de porque quieres a esta...- dijo con muchisimo desagrado  
-Bueno que les parece si ustedes se van de mi casa a pasear y tu tambien te vas o sino te saco a la fuerza- dije echandolos a todos, mañana los veria pero ahora solo queria descansar por todo lo que habia pasado hoy.

Leah's Pov:

Leah no quería bajar de la espalda de Finn en un principio por miedo a que el quisiera atacar a Marcy o a Kenneth, pero luego accedió a bajar cuando le explicaron que el no le iba a hacer daño a nadie. Se arregló el cabello al darse cuenta de que se había despeinado al atacar a Finn. – Tranquilo Kenneth, No debes preocuparte tanto por mi – Cuando notó que el la miraba de manera tierna no pudo evitar sonreírle de la misma manera, aunque se sintió algo incómoda con los ojos de Marceline y Finn en ella, pero cuando llegó Violeta se separó inmediatamente de Kenn para no acabar en la página de chismes.

Cuando Finn prácticamente 'Los echó' de la casa, a Leah se le ocurrió ir al cine a ver una sangrienta película de horror. – Chicos, ¿Vamos al cine? – Sonrió entusiasmada ya que no había ido al cine hace bastante tiempo. Sacó de su bolso unos 400 Dólares y se los dio a Marcy como una niña entusiasmada. - ¿Con esto es suficiente? - Sin importar que ellos dijeran que si o que no, Leah comenzó a caminar en dirección al cine, olvidando por completo a Violeta.

Marcy's Pov:

Cuando Finn nos 'Hecho' Leah sugerio ir al cine.  
-Está bien, Leah vayamos al cine pero deja que yo pague acordate que en Argentina no usamos mucho el dolar-  
-Vamonos chicas- dijo Kenn desde su auto  
-Cuando conseguiste un auto?-  
-El mes pasado me lo compre... Te gusta?-  
-Me encanta, vayamos- mientras ibamos de viaje yo me puse a chatear por Facebook con unas amigas de Brasil, estaba re distraida asi que no puse atencion en la conversación entre mi primo y mi amiga.  
-¡Marcy!-  
-¡¿Qué?!- grite enojada  
-Llegamos al cine... Vamos a ver una pelicula de terror ¿Vale?-  
-Si está bien, vamos- decia mientras salia del coche.  
Entramos en la sala y me sente al lado de Kenneth. Cada vez que habia una parte 'fea' me tapa los ojos, me di vuelta varias veces sentia que alguien nos miraba, iba al baño para no tener que ver la pelicula ¿Me pregunto que habra pasado cuando no estuve?  
-Kenneth-  
Esa tarde fue maravillosa era la pelicula perfecta para estar con Leah, cuando Marcy se daba vuelta a cada rato me hacia procupar ella si veia una pelicula no se daba vuelta tanto, lo que no me voy a olvidar fue el 'beso' que nos dimos  
, pero siento que alguien nos vio.  
Cuando la pelicula termino Marcy se fue corriendo y Leah iba a ir detras de ella.  
-Dejala seguro que va a ver a Finn en algun lugar o capas que se encuentre con alguien, ademas no se si sabras pero ella es como una niña por dentro y una adolecente por fuera ya se le va a pasar lo que sea que tenga- le explicaba a Leah mientras le agarraba el brazo-Si no viene en 10 minutos la iremos a buscar... ¿Vale?-  
-Marcy-  
Al salir de la pelicula sali corriendo no estaba segura de por que pero solo me fui corriendo, no me importaba si me seguian, solo tenia que ver a alguien y confirmar si lo que vi en mi telefono era verdad o no.

Leah's Pov:

Ladeó la cabeza confundida cuando Marcy le mencionó que el dólar no solía usarse demasiado en Argentina, 'Si no usan dólares, ¿Entonces con que pagan?' pero luego recordó que allí se usaban los pesos para pagar. Se encogió de hombros sintiéndose algo tonta. – Oh, cierto... – Guardó su dinero de nuevo en su bolso y al llegar al cine luego de una pequeña charla con el primo de su amiga mientras esta veía su facebook, se puso a observar las carteleras de las películas que estaban transmitiéndose.  
'Horror, Sangre y Mas Sangre' fue la que le llamó mas la atención, con una cartelera sangrienta. No pudo evitar el impulso de sonreír ante la imagen, aunque algunas personas la miraran de manera extraña por sonreír ante la cartelera de una persona decapitada y bañada en sangre.

Entró junto a Marcy y Kenn, dirigiéndose a la penúltima fila de asiento con ellos.  
Cuando comenzaron las escenas 'feas', Marceline comenzó a darse vuelta cada 2 minutos, pero Leah no se preocupó creyendo que era solo que su amiga quería evitar ver sangre. Ella, por su parte, estaba embobada viendo las decapitaciones y nada en el mundo exterior le pasaba por la cabeza, excepto ese momento en el que la película se volvió aburrida en las escenas dramáticas y como Marcy estaba muy ocupada dándose vuelta sin razón alguna, comenzó a coquetear con Kenneth hasta llegar al punto de simplemente besarlo.  
Sintió que alguien la estaba observando en ese momento, pero eso tampoco le importó demasiado cuando notó que en la gran pantalla Jill le arrancó la cabeza a Tony y luego los caníbales los comieron vivos.

Al salir de la película, Marcy comenzó a mostrarle a Leah cada diez minutos el blog de Violeta. No es que no quisiera a su mejor amiga pero en ese momento, esta estorbaba entre ella y Kenneth. Se acercó a Marcy y la regañó en una voz muy baja, tanto que solo ellas 2 pudieran oírla.– ¡Ya basta Marceline! ¡Que me muestres el blog de Violeta a cada rato no hace que me interese cada vez mas! ¡Ve a mostrárselo a 'tu noviecto' Finn! – Retomó la tranquilidad, pero cuando Marcy se fue corriendo sin motivo alguno, se preocupó por ella. Cuando estaba por echar a correr tras ella, Kenn la tomó del brazo. –Está bien – Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad, sin preocuparse demasiado por su amiga y tomar a Kenneth de la mano, Marcy no estaba ahí después de todo así que no había de que preocuparse.

Marcy's Pov:

Salí rápido del cine para poder "hablar" con Violeta.  
-Violeta Castillo ven para acá!-exclame mas enojada que mi madre cuando sacaba malas notas en las pruebas, pase al lado de la casa de Finn pero como vi todo apagado pensé que estaba durmiendo así que decidí buscar por otro lugar.  
-Violeta, chismosa, en donde estarás?- dije en voz alta para que todas las personas me escucharan. Entre a un callejón 'Porque entraste aquí?' me preguntaba mi subconsciente 'Ni yo misma se de porque entre, solo entre por curiosidad' me respondía mentalmente.  
-¡No! ¡¿Porque?! Ni siquiera paso un día desde que terminamos y ya estas besando a otra- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "mi" novio besándose con otra chica- Tenia pensado darte un-una segun-segunda oportunidad- trataba de aguantar las lagrimas pero no las estúpidas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, para que Violeta no me viera llorar salí corriendo lo mas rápido que puede hasta chocarme con alguien cuando levante mi vista vi que era mi primo  
-Marceline porque estas llorando?-  
-Finn se es-estaba...- no sabia que decir tenia un nudo en la garganta, acordarme de aquel momento era como si te apuñalaran por la espalda 4 veces seguidas.  
-Mar tranquila, ya ves que todo mejorara-  
-No-  
-No?-dijo dudoso mi primo  
-No, desde ahora no puedo estar tranquila. Saber que todo el mundo me engaña, que me traten como una niña chiquita... Cambiare ahora seré mas fuerte que antes-  
-Marceline no tienes que cambiar- me aconsejaba mi primo  
-Ya se Kenn no cambiare solo diré que no soy la misma de antes ahora no,pero no cambiare solo aviso- dije neutral ahora solo quería irme a mi casa hacer algo para olvidarme de todo lo que paso hoy y no ser la misma de antes.

Leah's Pov:

Cuando Kenneth comenzó a dudar por Marcy y se fue corriendo a buscarla, Leah marcó rápidamente el número de Violeta y le pidió que llevara a Finn al callejón cercano al cine, para acabar finalmente el plan.  
Se dirigió rápidamente al callejón y encontró a Finn y a la chismosa, mientras esta trataba de conquistarlo como siempre. Le hiso pequeñas señales a Violeta para que se acercara cada vez mas a los labios de Finn, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca le dio al chico un pequeño codazo en la espalda, empujándolo hacia Violeta y acabaron dándose un beso, tal como la rubia lo había planeado.

Se ocultó tras unos botes de basura, y luego se escabulló hasta llegar donde estaban Marcy y Kenneth, poniendo una de sus caras tristes aunque en realidad no sentía ni una gota de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo. Leah sabía dentro de ella que era pura maldad, pero no le importaba mientras hiriera a Finn y lo separara finalmente de su amiga. – Te dije que Finn te sería infiel Marce. Debiste haberme creído desde un principio – Miró a su amiga con desdén, cruzándose de brazos como una madre cuando tiene la razón.  
Le guiñó un ojo a Violeta, confirmándole que el plan había salido a la perfección.  
- No es necesario que cambies, Marcy. Necesitas madurar y buscar novios que SI sean buenos para ti. No como esta...Basura Miró a Finn con una sonrisa triunfante, teniendo en claro que ella era la completa ganadora. – Ven, vamos a mi casa. Mi esp... Emm... Mi hermano Marcus se molestará si no regreso antes de las 7 – Disimuló lo mejor que pudo, aunque su subconsciente temía que Violeta hubiera subido una foto de ella y Kenneth besandose a su blog.

Marcy's Pov:

Mire desanimada a Leah ella tenia razón, me lo dijo varias veces y yo no le creí ya era hora de que abriera mi corazón a una persona que si me quisiera.  
-Leah tienes mucha razón... Pero porque me pasa a mi siempre? me enamoro de alguien pero siempre es el equivocado... Creo que nunca voy a poder amar a nadie- miraba a mi primo y a mi amiga tratando de sacar una sonrisa pero no podía con solo recordarlo me ponía peor. Estaba perdida como la ultima vez que rompí mi relación con alguien no sabia donde ir, no sabia que hacer, no sabia nada; me sentía perdida, sola y con miedo, creía que yo no pertenecía a este lugar, a este tiempo ni a este mundo me sentía una extraterrestre.  
-Si Leah vayámonos... Kenn podrías ir a cuidar mi casa por favor- pregunte tristemente mientras miraba hacia atrás, veía a Violeta con una sonrisa triunfante y a Finn con una cara de tristeza profunda antes yo hubiera ido a su lado y lo hubiera abrazado pero como dije ANTES, ahora que me di cuenta de que la vida no es fácil ni difícil solo tienes que saberte controlar y creer en la realidad y no en un cuento basado en engaños.  
-Si Marce yo te la cuido, tu ve a relajarte. Que pronto estarás mejor- 'Ojala fuera así de fácil, primo' me decía tristemente mientras agarraba a Leah y me la llevaba a su casa.  
Mire hacia adelante mirando mi futuro, como una chica feliz que ya no iba a creer en nada de lo que le dicen algunas personas, no ahora todo iba a ser diferente ya no soy la misma de antes; ahora solo mirare para adelante y no para atrás.

Finn's Pov:

Mientras caminaba hacia el cine alguien me empujó y me cai dentro de un callejón, cuando pude ver quien era tenia que ser la chismosa de Violeta.  
-Ven Finn yo se qué tu me amas-  
-No dejame en paz, que me vas a meter en problemas-  
-No en problemas no te metere-  
-Sí me vas a meter y ahora si me disculpas...- sentí que alguien me empujo y senti algo en mis labios cuando abro los ojso veo a Violeta besandome, me separe de ella rápido pero a la vez tarde cuando giré mi vista vi a Marcy llorando.  
-No, Marcy, lo puedo explicar-  
-Si Marceline yo te explico y como veras ahora somo novios-  
-Es mentira, todo lo que dice es mentira- Marcy salio corriendo, yo la segui hasta que vi a Leah salir de unos botes de basura.  
-Tú, tú fuiste la que me arruino- dije mirando como Leah iba al lado de Marceline con una cara de tristexa profunda yo sabía que enrealidad ella estaba feliz.  
Marcy me miro otra vez, cuando la ví supe que ella ya no hablaría más, pero como le dije a Marshall prometo que la voy a volver hacer mi novia cueste lo que cueste la iba a volver como mi novia.

Leah's Pov:

Cuando Finn le dijo a Leah que ella había sido quién la arruinó, Ella se volteó al instante con expresión de no haber hecho nada y siguió caminando, mientras regañaba a Marceline por haberla desobedecido. – ¿Lo ves? Yo no hablo porque sí. Espero que aprendas algo sobre esta experiencia y la próxima vez me hagas caso... – Se cruzó de brazos con expresión altanera y siguió caminando hacia delante mientras su amiga se lamentaba. Frenó en un momento para tomar a Marcy del mentón y levantó suavemente su cara hacia arriba Levanta la cabeza Princesa, que se te cae la corona – Le sonrió de manera realmente dulce por primera vez en todo el día y luego volvió a girarse, sin emitir un solo sonido mas, hundida en los malos presentimientos que le llegaban sobre su esposo.

Se colocó de nuevo el anillo de compromiso que se había sacado con cuidado, mientras una pequeña lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas. – Casada... – Dijo en voz baja, apretando los labios. Cerró los ojos, secó sus lagrimas y siguió caminando. Comenzó a limar sus uñas unas con otras de nuevo, tratando de aliviar el nerviosismo que sentía, sabiendo que no podía hablarle sobre eso a nadie.  
Luego de caminar unos minutos 6 pasos delante de su amiga, Leah llegó a la casa que ella y su esposo alquilaban en Argentina por su 'Luna de Miel'. Al llegar, sacó una llave que tenía en su bolso y suspiró, viendo a Marcy con una sonrisa pequeña.

Abrió la puerta, examinando visualmente la casa en busca de la figura de su esposo –¿Marcus? – Intentó sonar lo mas dulce y despreocupada posible. Su esposo salió de la cocina con una cerveza en mano, shorts sucios y una playera llena de manchas de comida, con su típico '¿¡Donde te metiste, mujer!? ¡Tuve que ordenar comida rápida!'. Leah se encogió de hombros y comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared. – Lo lamento – Dijo apenada tapándose el rostro con los brazos para evitar que el le diera una cachetada, pero en lugar de eso la tomó del cabello, regañándola.

Las lagrimas volvieron a desbordar de sus ojos mientras observaba a los ojos al hombre 'que amaba' darle cachetadas. '¿Con quien mierda me casé?' Pensaba ella, sin saber ya que hacer; No podía detenerlo, No podía defenderse, No podía hacer mas que rezar por tener suerte. – Padre Nuestro, que estás en el cielo, Santificado sea tu nombre – Comenzó a rezar a gritos, con la voz quebrada y la cara empapada, dirigiendo la vista a su mejor amiga esperando que esta la ayudara de alguna manera. – Marrcyy, Ayúdame porfavor – Le dijo entre sollozos.

Todo por hoy! Lo siento por los errores de Ortografía pero me da una fiaca extrema arreglaros.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Amigos^^ aquí esta otro de los capítulos, les aviso que el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco en salir, solo porque ninguno de mis amigos y yo tenemos imaginación para escribir. Asi que este capitulo se va a dividir en 2 partes.

Marcy's Pov:

Mientras caminábamos Leah me regañaba.  
-Si, Leah no te tuve que desobedecerte tienes razón- decía neutral, mientras miraba hacia la nada.  
-Eso soy una princesa sin corona-dije bien bajito para que Leah no me escuchara.  
Al llegar a la casa de mi amiga, nos recibió Marcus 'Maldición!', estaba mas borracho ,eso me pareció a mi, que nunca. Al abrir y cerrar de ojos vi a Leah contra la pared 'Eso si que no...'.  
-Estúpido quitale las manos de encima a mi amiga- hable alto y claro para que se notara que estaba segura de lo que decía, el me vio con cara de 'que vas a hacer', cuando vi que seguía ahí y escuche a mi amiga pedirme ayuda explote de ira.  
-Escúchame bien tienes 3 segundos antes de que te lastime- volví hablar segura- 1...2...3!- me subí arriba de Marcus y le empece a arañar toda la espalda mientras sangraba, me baje y le pegue en la entrepierna, grito como una niña chiquita, eso me saco una sonrisa.  
-Crees que por ser tierna puedo ser amable con todos?... Crees que por que parezco débil no soy fuerte? Todo lo que pienses de mi sobre mi aspecto es mentira puedo ser fuerte pareciendo débil, puedo ser tierna y amable pero a la vez mala. Te informo nada mas- dije dando una sonrisa que daba miedo solo para asustarlo mientras le hablaba con una voz fina pero se podía entender

Finn's Pov:

Me quede en el callejón con Violeta al lado mío molestándome.  
-Violeta sé que no te das cuenta pero no te amo, hay muchas personas que te quieren pero yo no me clasifico como una de ellas... Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar y esas no sos vos... Esa chica es Marceline... Espero que lo entiendas y si no lo entiendes no sé como decirtelo-  
-Finn eso es mentira tú me amas pero no lo admites-  
-No Violeta te digo la verdad sino ¿Porque crees que hice a Marceline mi novia?-  
-Para darme celos, amor-  
-Por favor Violeta ninguno de los dos se cree esa mentira, hay personas que te aman de verdad pero como te dije yo no soy una de esas personas... Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo para que Marce me vuelva a amar-  
-Finn tienes razón perdón por no verlo antes pero pemse que me amabas, me dí cuenta de que solo era idea mia, enserio perdón por haber ayudado a Leah...-Violeta por primera vez estaba hablando con el corazón y no como una chismosa que quiere arruinar a las parejas más felices.  
-Eso no importa ahora...- dije mientras salia de ese tétrico callejón.  
-Adiós Finn... Espero que la recuperes- por primera vez Violeta me estaba dando ánimos.

Caminaba como una tortuga estaba recordando los momentos felices que tuve con Marce, pase por al lado de la casa de Leah me quede ahí un rato mirandolo y pensando si entrar o no. Decidí no entrar y seguir mi camino, al llegar a mi casa ví que Jake estaba esperandome con una cara de tristeza, se veia ogual que yo. No me resistí y agarra mi celular para llamar a Marceline.  
-Holis soy Marceline en este momento no te puedo atender déjame tu mensaje que te llamare lo mas pronto posible...- me contesto el Buzón de voz así que deje un mensaje a ver si luego, como decía la contestadora, me llamaba.  
-Marcy soy Finn sé que no quieres contestar y te entiendo pero necesito que me llames, enserio lo necesito tanto... Llámame lo más pronto que puedas... Adiós- corte y me sente en el sillon a ver la tele mientras esperaba el llamado de Marceline.  
Agarre mi celular y fui al blog de Violeta al llegar decía 'ULTIMA NOTICIA: Kenn y Leah se besaron' al tocar ese titulo me salio una imagen gigante de Kenneth besandose con Leah, puse la imagen en favoritos y sali corriendo a la casa de Leah.  
Entre como si fuera mi propia casa, cuando fije mi vista hacia el living ví a el esposo de Leah mirando mal a Marceline y a Leah atras de ella.  
-Marcus! Mira esto- hable gritando mientras le enseñaba la imagen-¿Que paso aquí? ¿Porque Leah esta de tras de Marcy? ¿Porque...?- de la nada se vinieron un millon de preguntas puede haber preguntado antes, espere mirando desafiante a Leah y a Marcus para que me las respondieran y rápido.

Leah's Pov:

Karma. Leah solo podía pensar en una cosa en este momento y era en el Karma. Había sido mala todo el día y al parecer ahora sus problemas la golpeaban en la cara, por haber destrozado corazones y arruinado relaciones tanto amorosas como familiares.

Cuando Marceline discutía con su esposo, Leah se escondió tras su mejor amiga en busca de protección, creyendo que ya todo había acabado pero no era así... Faltaba aún lo peor.

Finn entró a la casa como si nada y le gritó a Marcus que viera una foto en su celular. Leah se puso junto a Finn y colocó su mano en la cabeza de el, enterrándole las uñas lo mas profundo que podía. - Sienta el culo en el piso, Finn. - Dijo entre dientes con una notable furia, haciendo presión con su mano en la cabeza de Finn para que se sentara.

Marcus preguntó por la imágen, ya que la cabellera rubia de la chica en esta le resultaba familiar. - Oh, nada Marcus. Es solo una estupidez del estorbo de Finn, Ignóralo. - Leah abrió la puerta, empujando a Finn y Marceline para que se fueran de una vez, aunque con una sonrisa apenada y una voz aguda. - Bueeno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que se vayaaan. Cuidate Mar, y Finn ojalá te arolle un tren. - Cerró de un portazo y se dirigió a la habitación a ver televisión mientras su esposo veía fútbol en la sala. Le dió un beso en la cabeza antes de irse, aunque Marcus estaba demasiado concentrado en su partido para notarlo. Su cabeza, ya fundida por los nervios, no quería volver a lidiar con enriedos de estas magnitudes, por lo que decidió pensar en la salida mas fácil a todos los problemas -Marcus, sacaré los boletos para irnos mañana. ¿No te molesta, Verdad? - Su esposo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Leah tomaba la laptop para sacar los boletos y le enviaba un mensaje a Marceline a la vez. - Marce, te veo mañana por la tarde. Decidí que mañana por la noche Marcus y yo volvemos a Nueva York. XOXO - Oprimió el botón de enviar y se dirigió a su habitación a ver CSI.

Marcy's Pov:

Segui discutiendo con Marcus para que me dejara a Leah y a mi en paz, escuche varias veces mi celular, me estaban llamando pero si me distria Marcus iba a tomar ventaja para golpear 'Cualquiera que sea mensaje' trataba de no desconcentrarme queria a tender pero no podia.  
Mientras me limpiaba las manos, ya que me habia que dado un poquito manchada con sangre, aparecio Finn escondí rápidamente mi manos atras de la espalda no queria que el supiera que yo lastime a el esposo de mi mejor amiga.  
-¡Finn! ¿Que haces... Aquí?-pregunte trataba de mostrar de que todo estaba bien-Aquí no paso nada- trataba de sonreirle para que me creyera.  
No sabia que hacer si quedarme ahí quieta protejiendo a Leah, ir al lado de Finn estaba confundida o matar a Marcus, bueno claramente la tercera opción no podia hacerla aunque le tuviera odio profundo no podía matar al esposo de mi amiga. Vi como Leah tiro al piso a Finn.  
-¡Leah! ¡No hagas eso!-se podria decir que aveces me sacaban de quisios, pero bueno no es fácil tener una mejor amiga algo celosa y un novio algo molesto. Ayude a Finn a levantarse del piso.  
Despues de que Leah nos hecho de su casa me fije de quien era la llamada.  
-Finn... Espérame tengo que quien dejo un mensaje y no me quiero ir solita... Ya sabes como se pone el barrio de noche- le pedia a Finn que me esperara aunque seguía enojada con él se merecía otra oportunidad-¿Qué desea hacer con el mensaje?- me preguntaba la chica, pre-grabada que tenían todos lo celulares, que tenia como contestadora, toque unos números y me guarde el mensaje-Bien Finn ¿de que me querías hablar? Te escucho y gracias por esperarme... Esperar tan solo un momento...-'Maldición cuando quiere hablar con Finn todo el mundo me interrumpe, o en este caso mi celular' por Dios no podía estar ni un solo momento sin que me llegara un mensaje o alguien me llamara' Abrir mensaje...Hola Pri te espero en tu casa... Ok, voy a llegar con alguien no te enojes ni nada por el estilo, solo déjame sola con él' leía mentalmente el mensaje mientras lo respondía-Ahora si... Vayamos a mi casa así podemos, hablar Finn- le agarre la mano y lo lleve rápido hasta mi casa, así podríamos hablar a solas.  
Al llegar a mi casa mi celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje de mi amiga ,Leah. Al leerlo los ojos se me humedecieron, iba a llorar pero estaba Finn y no quería que me viera así.  
-Finn, ya vengo, voy al baño- trate de no tartamudear. Apenas llegue al baño empece a llorar bajito, mientras le contestaba a Leah. 'No Leah no te vayas te extrañare muchísimo... Pero es tu decisión, dime a que hora te vas y yo estaré ahí para saludarte... Enviar', me mire al espejo mientras me lavaba la cara con agua fría, luego de enviar el mensaje respire hondo y salí del baño para ir a la cocina, en donde estaba Finn esperándome.  
-Ya vine... Dime de que quieres hablar- hable rápido y espere a que me contestara

Finn's Pov:

Salimos de la casa de Leah y espere a Marceline. La acompañe hasta su casa y de paso ibamos a hablar. Apenas llegamos Marceline se fue directo al baño, me senté a esperarla mientras miraba el techo, cuando finalmente llego vi que estaba triste.  
-Mar...Te pasa algo? Estas preocupada?- me sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado y seguro que ella se sentía peor- Marcy... Te sientes mal?- le toque la frente para ver si tenia algo de fiebre, no por suerte no tenia nada. Me senté y la mire a los ojos.  
-Marcy te quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que paso estos días, la verdad yo te quiero pero entenderé de que ya no me hables... Solo te quería decir eso, ojala que algún día me perdones- la abrace fuerte y le di un beso en la frente como hacia cuando estaba triste por alguien o por algo-Adiós Marcy y si me buscas ya sabes donde encontrarme- salí de la casa de Mar y me fui directo a la mía, apenas llegue Jake me atendió con una sonrisa, lo agarre y lo lleve para darle de comer, salí de la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto para dormir. La verdad que nunca en mi vida sentí tantas emociones en menos de una semana.

Leah's Pov:

Bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza al leer el mensaje de Marceline mientras estaba viendo CSI, por parte ella sentía algo de tristeza al tener que partir y separarse de su amiga pero era su deber irse. No podía tomar el riesgo de poder tener mas problemas de los que ya tenía, como que Finn le contara algo de lo que pasó con Kenneth a su esposo o algo así, no podía arriesgarse a eso. Era demasiado ya.

Salió de la habitación con tristeza mientras recorría la pared con los dedos al acercarse a su esposo, quién ahora estaba tomando vodka y viendo el rugby. – Marcus. Quiero helado de fresa. – Su esposo la miró con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndole burla con la mano antes de contestarle. - ¿Y quien eres tu para pedirme que gaste mi dinero? – La rubia se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué nadie podía comprender que ella estaba triste? – Hola. Soy tu esposa y estoy triste, ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi por única vez en tu vida? Vamos Marcus, son solo 30 dólares. – Resopló dándole algo de sarcasmo a su tono de voz. Y ya que no consiguió sacarle ni 5 centavos a su esposo, se dignó a ordenar y comprar el helado ella, para luego irse con su helado de fresa a ver el nuevo episodio de La ley y el orden.

Mientras veía a otras personas resolver crímenes, no podía dejar de pensar que su esposo no la amaba en realidad. Nadie la amaba. Y basado a esos pensamientos, nació en ella una nueva sensación que estaría muy presente en su vida de ese día en adelante. El narcisismo. Ya que nadie mas la amaba, o eso creía ella, ¿Porqué gastaría ella su amor en esas personas que no la amaban? Era mucho mejor simplemente amarse a si misma. Ella se amaba, se era fiel, y no podía autoherirse.

' Lo lamento Marce, pero ya tomé mi decisión y debo irme.' Presionó algo dudosa el botón de enviar, aunque finalmente lo envió a destino, Marceline.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.


	7. Chapter 7: Nota de la Autora

Hola Amigos^^! Les voy a decir que estos días no voy a poder subir la otra parte de esta historia. No es porque sea una vaga pero últimamente eh estado algo ocupada con las tareas del colegio y ademas me voy a ir de viaje en unos idas y todos los preparativos me están volviendo loca, ademas después de eso me tengo que poner a estudiar porque voy a tener todas las pruebas que no tuve en mi ausencia.

Así que la historia de Remember Me queda para el mes que viene y ahora mismo le haría un adelanto del capitulo que viene pero se van a quedar con la duda de que va a pasar después y tendrán que esperar mucho para saber que pasa.

Así que perdón por no subir nada hoy. Pero si quieren un pequeño adelanto me dicen y subo algo antes de irme, pero seguro que mi amiga Agustina podrá subir algo a la pagina mientras yo no este.


	8. Chapter 8: Otra nota de la Autora

Hola Amigos^^! Bueno les voy a decir que el Fic se va a retrasar mas de lo esperado. Mi amigo que hacia de Finn abandono el foro por un estupido problema que tuvimos el y yo; así que no podemos hacer su parte de la historia. pero are todo lo posible para poder subir algo nuevo de la historia, ahora los capítulos serán bastantes cortos, tratare de juntar unos cuantos post y hacerlos un capitulo.

Lo siento si me tardo bastante en escribir y publicar pero como dije en unos de los primeros capítulos Leah y yo necesitamos algo para inspirarnos. Ahora la semana que viene subiré lo que queda del ultimo capitulo que esta escrito.

Tengo en mente subir una historia de mi personaje con otro chico, la historia es algo 'terrorífica'( No creo que sea asi). Me fijare se puedo subirla no se si les gustara pero bue para mi es bastante buena y a sido una de las mas vistas en el foro... Así que quisieran saber de que se trata?.

Vuelvo a pedir perdon por el retraso que tuve en escribir o mejor dicho en subir, tratare de mantenerlos informados sobre que pasa en la historia de Remember Me... y como dije si quieren que suba la historia que le acabo de mencionar lo are y de paso usare un espacio chiquito en esa para decirle que pasa con Remember Me

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Remenber Me o en algún otro fanfic que se me ocurra en este tiempo; Adiós.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcy's Pov:

Despues de que Finn se fue me sente para responder un mensaje. 'Te extrañe, Leah' mande el mensaje mientras lloraba.  
-Prima... Que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupado mi primo mientras se sentaba al lado mio.  
-Nada... No me pasa nada, Creo- me levante y me fui a mi habitación, no era un buen momento para ver fotos pero igual lo hice  
~Año 2006~  
Era un Lunes tranquilo, como siempre, me levante y me puse el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una falda cadrille color verde obscuro, una remera blanca con el escudo del colegio, medias verdes que me llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y unas converse negras. Fui al baño al peinarme y ponerme una vincha rosa. Agarre mi mochila de 47 street y salí afuera para esperar a Leah.  
-Hola Leah, Lista para ir al cole?- la salude con un abrazo como siempre hacia y me puse a caminar con un paso lento. Al cabo de 15 llegamos a la entrada de la escuela.  
Fuimos a nuestro grado y nos sentamos juntas como todos los dias.

Leah's Pov:

2006~

Leah se refregó la cara con agua fría para despertarse mientras con una mano comía una tostada y con el pie buscaba la ropa del colegio, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse.

Terminó rápidamente su tostada para dirigirse al instituto al que ella y Marceline asistían por las mañanas. Se puso las estúpidas medias largas que tanto detestaba, se puso la falda a cuadrillé mas arriba de la cintura para que le quedara mas como una minifalda con estilo, se puso sus zapatillas negras con tacón alto diseñado especialmente para ella que tanto adoraba y se puso la remera con el escudo del colegio para tomar del piso la hermosa mochila color carmesí que se había comprado y guardó su celular con los auriculares dentro. Estaba lista para irse.

- Adiós Madre, Padre, Hermana boba, Hermano bobo y novia plana de hermano bobo – Gritó cercana a la puerta mientras le sacaba 100 dólares a su padre de la billetera para llevarlos al colegio y gastarlos. Aún tenía en su mochila un billete de dos pesos que le había quedado como recuerdo de Argentina, aunque ahora ya no le sirviera de nada.

Apenas llegó a la cuadra en la que se encontraba la escuela, todas las cabezas de sus compañeros que estaban llegando voltearon en su dirección para verla, sobretodo las de los muchachos, mientras caminaba como una diva en busca de su amiga. - ¡Leah! ¡Leah! ¡Leah Por aquí! ¡Leah te adoro! ¡Leah siéntate conmigo en biología! ¡Leah eres hermosa! – Ignoró a todos los que querían llamar su atención mientras caminaba para clavar su vista en Marceline cuando finalmente la encontró.

El viento movía sus rubios cabellos mientras corría hacia Marce, aunque antes de saludarla sacó un espejo de su mochila y se observó fijamente. Sus ojos se veían mas oscuros debido al día nublado, por lo que anticipó que si se tornaban grises iba a llover. – Hola, mi querida Martins – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga de la infancia.

Caminaron unos 15 minutos antes de entrar al salón de Literatura, para sentarse juntas en los asientos delanteros, aunque luego Leah divisó una mesa solitaria en las últimas mesas que tanto le gustaban y se levantó de su asiento con su mochila. – ¿Me disculpas?– Llevó su mochila al último asiento y chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de Marce antes de que entrara la profesora. – Ven si quieres – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba y sacaba su celular para usarlo durante las explicaciones aburridas.

En lo que Marceline traía sus cosas, Leah se puso a hablar sobre rumores y _gossips_ como toda buena cotilla con Sophie y Amy, las chicas que siempre estaban al tanto de todos los rumores. – ¡Oh mi dios! ¿De verdad ella hizo eso? ¡Pero si el se entera va a degollarla! Literalmente - Cesó su chismerío cuando entró la profesora al salón, para arrojarle un pequeño avión de papel y luego ponerse a revisar su facebook con el celular. Parecía que este iba a ser un día como cualquier otro.

Marcy's Pov:

Me corrí de asiento para ir con Leah al de atrás de todo, apenas llegué la profesora ya había entrado.  
-Saquen sus libros de Literatura y abran en la página 24 y leanla completa- ordenó a gritos una señora de 40 y tanto años que teníamos como maestra de Literatura, saqué mi libro y empecé a leer, ni siquiera había leído 3 renglones y ya me estaba aburriendo, la profesora como siempre estaba distraída charlando con chicos sobre quién sabe que , saqué mi celular y lo guardé rápido debajo de mi mesa mientras lo tapaba con la cartuchera para que nadie lo viera.  
-Aburrido- dije en voz baja mientras miraba el techo.  
-Martins... Martins... Marceline Martins Abadeer! Está apretando atención a la clase?- el grito que dio la profesora me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-¿Que?... Sí profe estoy prestando atención- bajé mi vista hacia el libro para volver a pensar en tonterías y de vez en cuando rebisar el Face.  
-Término la clase, no se olviden de hacer la página 25 de tarea- dijo la profesora mientras todo el mundo salía de ahí. Cuando llegué al patio lo primero que hice fue ir hacia el kioscos y comprar una medialuna y una chocolatada.  
-Hola Marshall- salude a mi primo mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas- ¿Como estas?- busque con la mirada a Leah 'Y Leah... Seguro que está con sus otras amigas', no es que yo no tuviera amigas pero casi siempre pasaba el tiempo con ella.  
-Hola Marceline-fije mi vista vi un cabello naranja.  
-Hola Estela- me corrí y Estela se sentó al lado mío, nos pusimos a contarnos chismes y burlarnos de otras personas- No! Enserio dijo eso... Lo van a matar... Shhh ahí viene- salude a un chico y mire a Estela en un momento estábamos serías y después nos matamos de risa.  
-¿Te sientas conmigo en Música?-  
-Sí, dale- término el recreo y nos fuimos a la sala de música. 'Aburrido' pensaba mientras escribía. Me llegó una carta de Celeste y me puse a leerla 'Hola!... Viste a Lucas, me enteré de rompió con Vanesa', agarré una lapicera y le contesté 'No, no sabía nada'. Me puse a hablar con Celeste, de pronto me tiran una tiza me día la vuelta y se la tire a alguien. Y así se pasó la hora de música.

Leah's Pov:

a clase de literatura comenzó. Una señora 'vieja' a mis ojos, gritona y solterona con gatos entró a la habitación pidiendo que saquemos el libro de Literatura. – Muy buenos días, señora Vega. Me alegra mucho verla tan bonita y bien. – Siempre les hablaba de esa manera a todos los profesores cuyas materias solían dejarme durmiendo, Literatura en tal caso.

La vieja era buena conmigo, y por esa razón yo podía dormir tranquila en su hora o mandar mensajes. – Leah, ¿Puedes continuar la lectura porfavor? – Oí mi nombre en una oración pero no le llevé el apunte, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mandando mensajes por Whats App con mi celular nuevo. – Lancaster – Creí que era una de mis amigas haciéndole burla a la profesora así que seguí con mi celular. - ¡ANAHÍ LANCASTER JUSTICE! – Eso simplemente me hizo levantar rápido la cabeza con expresión desorientada – ¿Ah que? ¿Yo que? – Miré perpleja hacia todos lados y luego miré a la profesora con los ojos aún como platos. – ¿Qué? – Le pregunté con voz inocente y dulce.  
Tuve que leer las 4 jodidas páginas lo que restaba de la hora. Puta vieja. Arruinó mi hora de descanso.

Luego salimos al recreo, allí me encontré con Miranda, Marie, Tiffany, Mark y David, mi pequeño grupote de amigos. Me pregunté donde estaba Marceline en ese momento, pero seguramente estaba con su amiga Estela, no tenía porqué preocuparme. Salté sobre la espalda de David con emoción – ¡Dave! ¡Dave! ¡Oí que han traído chocolate blanco al kiosko! ¿Me traes? ¿Me traes? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – Le dí 30 dólares que llevaba en el bolsillo para que me trajera un chocolate y luego seguí hablando sobre chismes con mis demás amigos. – Osea, tu siempre supiste que el no te amaba Tiff, deja de hacerte la idiota y córtale. – Me encogí de hombros con naturalidad.

Luego comenzó la hora de música. Le tiré una tiza blanca a Marie, pero sin quererlo le acabé dando a la espalda de Marceline. – ¡Ups! – Le grité algo apenada y luego me acerqué a ella, limpiándole la tiza de la espalda. – No iba para ti, iba para la fea. ¡PARA LA FEA! – Grité para que Marie me escuche y ría, yo solía hacer reír a todos.

Marcy's Pov:

Gire los ojos y sonreí, Leah siempre era graciosa. La mañana fue muy normal, como todas. Ya había pasado el segundo recreo.  
-Hola Finn, Hola Marcos- salude a mis amigos cuando pasaron al lado mio.  
-Marceline, viste que trajeron chocolate blanco- me informo mi amiga, le hice un gesto de 'No me importa'  
-Sabes que me gusta mas el Chocolate Negro- nos sentamos cerca de un árbol donde daba sombra, yo estaba con mi celular y Estela con el de ella  
-Viste esto-me gire para ver que era lo que me mostraban 'No me importa' le dije a Estela sin hablar y seguí escuchando las canciones de mi celular. 'No me arrepiento de este amor aunque me cueste el corazón...' estaba cantando mentalmente la canción de Gilda. Cuando se termino el recreo venia la hora de Biología.  
-Estela, Mar... Se sientan conmigo en Biología?- nos pregunto Florencia, otra de mis amigas, asentí con la cabeza mientras escondía mi celular y subía las escaleras para llegar al salón. Llegamos a Biología y la profesora, como siempre, tenia una cara de amargada.  
-Hola Profe- salude mientras me sentaba al lado de Flor y Estela  
-Martins... Buenos Días Chicos- saludo la profesora dando un grito.

Leah's Pov:

Le sopló un beso a Marie cuando esta se dio cuenta de que ella era la fea.  
Leah valoraba mucho a sus amigas en ese momento, pero había algo que ella quería mucho mas que nada. Quería encontrar el 'verdadero amor' y casarse. No importaba si aún era joven y se casaba a los 18 o 19, su esposo seguramente sería alguien dulce, gentil y alguien con quién jamás pelearía. O eso creía ella.

La mañana continuó corriendo rápido. Las horas antes del recreo fueron algo aburridas, pero el segundo recreo seguramente se pondría interesante. Salí al patio con mis amigos y nos dirigimos a donde estaba el gran árbol. Allí estaba Marceline, la saludé con la mano. –¡FINN! ¡MARIE LA FEA DICE QUE QUIERE SECUESTRARTE BAJO SU CAMA! – Reí a carcajadas cuando Marie se puso roja cual tomate y me tomó por los hombros, llevándome hacia atrás y tapándome la boca. - ¡Leah idiota! ¿¡Que dices!? – Nos reímos las dos juntas.

Luego volvimos a clase. Tocaba clase de biología.  
Entré como una diva y me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás como siempre. La profesora entró con un gran saludo. – Buenos días, Profesora James. – La saludé con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando que yo odiaba biología. A la mitad de la clase, Miranda tocó mi espalda. Me volteé lentamente. – ¿Qué? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

Mi amiga me señaló a Dorothy y a sus amigas. Unas niñas mimadas que se la pasaban hablando mal de todos por envidiosas. Leí en la hoja que estaban dibujando un 'Eah Lancaster' sospechando que su brazo tapaba la L principal. Me levanté de mi asiento haciendo bastante ruido, tomé a Dorothy de sus castaños cabellos y la golpeé repetidas veces contra la mesa. – ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ME DIBUJAS A MI!? – Ignoré los gritos de la profesora. Tomé el dibujo que estaban haciendo, era un dibujo mío con un monóculo, bigotes y ropa... Digamos 'Mala'. – ¡VETE A HACER DIBUJOS DE TU MADRE! ¡QUE A MI NO ME LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES! – La golpeé contra la pared una vez mas antes de que la profesora nos separara y me enviara a dirección. Antes de irme, miré fijamente a Marceline diciéndole la palabra 'Ayuda' con los labios aunque sin hacer sonido.

Marcy's Pov:

Cuando Leah fue enviada a la dirección, me levante y la seguí.  
-Profe voy a ir para que Leah no se escape- corrí lo mas rápido que pude y encontré a Leah- No entres ahí, vamos para otro salón y en 15 minutos volvemos con una nota falsa de la dirección... Te parece?- agarre a Leah de la mano y fui a hasta una de los salones de los chicos mas grande.  
-Permiso profe, necesito decirle algo a Sebastian- le hice un gesto para que nos siguiera hasta afuera-Necesito que me hagas un favor, puedes copiar la letra de la directora?-  
-Si- dijo neutral y con cara de aburrido como siempre se ponía. sonreí y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.  
-Necesito que me hagas una nota para la maestra de Biología que diga que ya reto a Leah... Podrás hacerlo? Porfis- el chico se fue para adentro y a los segundos volvió con una hoja y una lapicera. Luego de esperar 10 minutos me dio una nota firmada por 'La Directora'.  
-Gracias, Sebastina- le di una sonrisa y llame a Leah-Toma esto dice que se te fue sancionada con 2 días de castigos, la cosa es que nunca vas a ir. De nada-me fui caminando al salon despacio apenas llegue la hora se había terminado y la maestra me miraba enojada-Tuvimos que ayudar a una maestra a subir y bajas algunas cosas. Te pide disculpas- le dije a la profesora mientras me sentaba en mi silla y revisaba mi celular

Leah's Pov:

'¡Que inteligencia tienes Leah! ¡Pero porfavor!'. La rubia se autohalagaba en su cabeza, sabiendo que era bueno haber hecho aliados como Marceline para momentos así. Y aunque había sido su amiga quién había hecho todo el trabajo para salvarle el trasero, Leah estaba demasiado convencida de que ella merecía todo el crédito solo por haberle pedido ayuda a su compañera.

Volvieron al salón, donde una mujer del personal del colegio le ponía hielo a Dorothy, la chica quién Leah había atacado.

Se volvió a su asiento sin decir ni una palabra, aunque sin tampoco sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento. Se sentó y se puso a leer _El pozo y el péndulo_ de Edgar Allan Poe. Y se concentró tanto en su libro favorito que ni siquiera notó que la profesora la regañaba ni que Dorothy tenía una grave herida. A ella solo le importaban ella y su libro, Nadie mas existía en el mundo.

Marcy's Pov:

Volvimos a nuestro salón y nos sentamos.  
-Chicas me prestan lo de hoy?- mis amigas me miraron con cara 'Porque tardas tanto'-problemas... Me prestan las cosas si o no-  
-Esta bien, yo te la presto- Estela me dio su carpeta y yo me la guarde en mi mochila, salimos del salón y yo me puse a hablar con las chicas.  
-Marcy...Que te paso cuando Leah grito eso de Marie y Finn?-  
-Nada... Que me va a pasar?- dije mirando para otro lado, la verdad me estaba sintiendo incomoda con la pregunta de Florencia. El ultimo recreo ya había terminado y la ultimas horas del colegio igual.

~ Interrupción del Flashback~  
-Marceline... Marceline- los gritos de mi primo me habían sacado de mis pensamientos-Donde estas?.. Acá estas...-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación  
-Hola Kenn, que quieres?- pregunte mientras le dejaba lugar para que se sentara.  
-Simplemente quería hablar con vos... O acaso ya no puedo hablar con mi prima favorita?-  
-Soy tu favorita? Pensé que tu favorita era Micaela- mi primo se quedo con cara de "Poker Face" y yo me empece a reír-Ya Kenneth era broma, Que vamos a comer?-  
-No se- después hablar un rato con mi primo me fui a costar pero no podía conciliar el sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba todo lo que había pasado esta semana y para mi eso era una pesadilla.  
~Fin de la interrupción~

-Marceline, puedo ir a tu casa hoy?-  
-No se... Estoy muy cansada- decía mientras bostezaba y me estiraba, la verdad me estaba muriendo de sueños- Ademas hoy debo ir a la casa de Kenneth para ayudarlo con la comida familiar- las chicas me miraron tristes mientras se alejaban de mi, por mi parte yo buscaba a Leah entre la multitud de gente que se había hecho alrededor de 2 personas que seguro estaban pelando, pero me pregunto quienes fueron.

* * *

Konichiwa! Bueno esta es la ultima parte... Lo lamento se me tarde bastante {Si, si lo se me tarde TT-TT} pero bueno... Ya estoy preparando el Otro Fic... Espero que les guste es Sádico, se va a tratar de Marce y de una amigo muy especial. Nos vemos cuando vuelva a actualizar {Seguro sera en unos meses...}

Adiosito a todos!


End file.
